Arthur
by AzulaCathy
Summary: Alfred F. Jones es un chico de 15 años cualquiera, alguien quién posee múltiples virtudes: es alto, guapo, amable y alegre. Pero posee un defecto: es un suicida que se aborrece a si mismo, por lo que ya no sonríe como alguna vez lo hizo. Por esta razón, sus padres deciden internarlo en un sanatorio mental, donde conocerá distintas personas que le arrastrarán al dolor y al amor.
1. Home, sweet hell

Alfred F. Jones observaba las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban en la ventana, en silencio les contaba mientras su madre conducía el coche en aquel gris día. No era un buen día, podría clasificarse como _horrible_ u _asqueroso_ , pero el chico llamarle _El día en que sus padres decidieron abandonarle a su suerte._

Aquel nombre podía sonar algo… bueno, _bastante sombrío_ , pero cuando tus padres deciden dejarte en contra de tu voluntad en un _maldito manicomio_ lleno de retrasados por el mero hecho de intentar en repetidas veces acabar con su miserable vida… _aquel nombre toma un sentido más profundo y, al mismo tiempo, más correcto._

Sí, era un jodido suicida de mucho cuidado y dedicación a su propósito: cada vez que se presentaba la más mínima oportunidad cortaba la blanca y delicada piel de sus muñecas de manera vertical, también había intentado ahorcarse y tomar sobredosis de medicamentos repetidas veces sin lograr la meta planteada. Los psicólogos no habían podido ayudarle demasiado, nadie podía pero, en el fondo, no le importaba. _La escoria como él no merecía el don de la vida._

—Alfred, cariño, sabes que hacemos esto por _tu propio bien—_ exclamó la madre del chico. Él la observó de reojo, captando cada minúsculo detalle del rostro cansado de su progenitora: su pálida, y algo arrugada, piel; sus extraños ojos púrpuras; su rubio cabello corto y rizado; sus labios pintados de un color rojo carmín. _No la amaba, sentía algo más parecido al aborrecimiento que al cariño_ —. Ellos van a curarte, y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Aquel tono suave que siempre usaba con él le asqueaba, y más aún que le mirara de la manera en que lo hacía en aquel momento: con supuesto cariño. _Era sólo una hipócrita más en el mundo._

—Deja de hablarme de esa manera, como si de verdad te importase lo más mínimo mi maldita existencia—escupió Alfred, a modo de respuesta. Volvió su amarga mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, mientras clavaba las uñas en sus muslos cubiertos por unos gastados jeans oscuros que adoraba. _Aquella mujer no merecía nada, ni siquiera una triste y mísera mirada de su parte_ —. No necesito de tu compasión, mujer.

—Matthew estaba bastante _apagado_ esta mañana, antes de que tomara el autobús hacia la escuela—exclamó ella, cambiando brutalmente de tema. El chico de claros ojos pudo ver perfectamente a través de las palabras dichas por su madre, su doble intención de intentar tocar lo que quedaba de sensibilidad en su destrozado y frío corazón. _Lamentablemente, en él lo que se podía denominar como "corazón" había dejado de existir hace bastante tiempo_ —. Tu partida le ha afectado bastante al pobrecito.

Aquella maldita serpiente sabía cuanto Alfred adoraba a su pequeño hermanito menor, y creía que con ello lograría hacer flaquear su voluntad y arrepentirse de todo. _Pero el orgullo era más fuerte, no pensaba darle el placer de saborear la victoria sin dar batalla._

—Como si me importase una mierda el lloriqueo de un crío _freaky_ y tan poca cosa como Matthew—respondió, tajante. Aquellas palabras le quemaron la lengua como si estuviesen hechas de ácido, pero no pensaba retractarse de ello. _Su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier rastro de sentimentalismo que aún poseyera a esas alturas—._ Tiene que madurar algún día el cabrón ese si quiere sobrevivir por su cuenta, maldita sea.

La mujer a su lado hizo una mueca de desagrado ante tales sucias palabras, mientras el chico sonreía de manera imperceptible al espectador. _Dulce y contundente victoria._

El resto del viaje al sanatorio mental se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral absoluto bastante incómodo, ninguno de los presentes en la cabina del automóvil tenía la intención de retomar la conversación recientemente concluida. El humor de Alfred volvía a cada segundo que pasaba un poco más sombrío, ya que en el fondo de aquel cascarón insensible se encontraba terriblemente aterrado, como nunca lo había estado antes. Aterrado por el hecho de ir a vivir a un maldito manicomio, aterrado por la posibilidad de que le terminasen encerrando como a un animal con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación acolchada, aterrado de estar solo, aterrado de los tratamientos y experimentos en los que podría estar involucrado.

Quizás fuera una nenaza de ocho años por estar asustado, pero no era un maldito cobarde. _No huiría de su inevitable destino a pesar de todo._

Acarició de manera inconciente las múltiples delgadas cicatrices que recorrían el interior de su muñeca izquierda de manera horizontal, añoraba en gran manera que en aquel infernal lugar se presentase la oportunidad de practicar la autoflagelación que tanto tiempo llevaba realizando o, quizás, un nuevo intento de suicidio. _Añoraba poder sentirse castigado merecidamente por ser la escoria que era._

Presionó las o muy antiguas cicatrices de su piel, buscando que sangrasen o desapareciesen, no lo sabía con exactitud. No sentía ni un solo ápice de orgullo por estar cubierto de tales marcas como otras personas harían, no eran "cicatrices de batalla" como muchos otros les llamaban, claro que no: eran un mero recordatorio de su estúpida cobardía de vivir, de su incansable deseo de escapar de todo lo que se le presentaba en su camino. _Escapar de aquella realidad, llena de crueldad y frialdad que le perseguían sin descanso logrando hundirle en un mar de dolor y gritos desgarrados que no le dejaban respirar._

Había tocado fondo hace ya bastante tiempo, lo sabía perfectamente y había terminado aceptándolo. _¿De qué servía intentar elevarse si sus alas ya habían sido arrancadas de cuajo?_

El coche se detuvo frente a una gigantesca casona de 5 pisos, de paredes de ladrillo rojizo y tejado de tejas negras. La entrada estaba decorada con árboles y un bonito jardín repleto de flores de múltiples colores, las cuales no causaban absolutamente nada en Alfred. _Un lugar hermoso en el completo sentido de la palabra, exceptuando el hecho de que se trataba de un maldito sanatorio mental lleno de enfermos y no de una mansión de algún empresario adinerado de la zona, claro._

Un lugar que inspiraba demasiada paz en sus espectadores para ser un manicomio a las afueras de Nueva York.

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, el chico bajó del coche, siguiendo a su madre bajo la lluvia hacia la entrada del edificio. La mujer había llevado únicamente un paraguas para ella y no para él, que había metido las manos hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de sus jeans mientras la fría brisa y las gotas de agua le hacía encogerse dentro de su amada chaqueta bombardera. Detestaba profundamente el frío, prefería mil veces más una sofocante tarde veraniega que una mañana lluviosa y primaveral como aquella. Sí, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la fría lluvia le estuviese empapando mientras avanzaba hacia la casona, hace ya largo tiempo que había dejado de importarle que su cuerpo sintiese frío o dolor, calor o agotamiento: no tenía sentido alguno el buscar comodidad alguna en la vida sabiendo que, en el fondo, no deseaba a la mismísima vida en esencia. _Un muerto en vida, simplemente._

Al llegar al mesón de la recepción, donde una vieja señor de profundas arrugas y ojos apagados hacía el papel de secretaria, Alfred se detuvo, observando fijamente a su madre, la cual estaba en aquel momento firmando algunos documentos mientras hablaba en voz baja con la secretaria de mirada indescifrable. Hablaban sobre él, eso era seguro, pero al chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo. _Las palabras de gente como aquella no tenían significado para él, era sólo mero ruido en la cacofonía constante que era el mundo._

Gruñó, mientras se dirigía arrastrando los pies a sentarse en un de las sillas que supuso que conformaban la _grandiosa_ sala de espera del lugar. Su rubio cabello permanecía pegado contra su cráneo y las gotas de agua que sus mechones soltaban le cosquilleaban y humedecían el rostro, le hubiera gustado tener una toalla a mano para secar la humedad de su querido y alabado cabello pero, como en varias ocasiones con otro tipo totalmente distinto de situaciones, tendría que aguantarse en silencio. Sus celestes ojos vagaron perezosos por la estancia, captando cada minúsculo detalle de esta: el suelo gastado de madera que rechinaba al caminar sobre él, el papel tapiz blanco con una que otra mancha de humedad, el moho en las esquinas y rincones, las viejas y gastadas revistas sobre la mesa de café que yacía frente a él, los brillantes tubos fluorescentes instalados en el techo, las sillas plásticas azules, la sucia alfombra bajo la suela de sus zapatos. _Aquel lugar era un asco, y el olor a humedad no mejoraba el de por si ya deprimente panorama._

Suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por su desaliñado y aplastado cabello. Le mosqueaba algo el hecho de que no l hubieran dejado llevar el teléfono celular a su _nuevo hogar_ , alias _confinamiento_. No es que le interesase el poder comunicarse con sus inexistentes amigos, pero ansiaba de una manera algo enfermiza el poder escuchar algo de la música que adoraba. Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo en que no intentaba acabar con su mísera existencia consumía las preciadas horas junto a sus fieles cascos, quienes nunca le habían defraudado en aquellos cinco años en que les poseía. _La música era su fiel amiga, además de la cuchilla, y no necesitaba a nadie más que a ellas y a si mismo._

Observó como un par de hombres fornidos y vestidos de blanco cargaban sus no tan pequeñas maletas hacia quién sabe donde. Realmente, en aquel equipaje no había nada más que ropa, un par de utensilios de aseo personal y, si la memoria no le estaba _fallando_ al igual que la mente, su bate favorito de béisbol. Las cosas que de verdad le importaban en el mundo, exceptuando el bate, se hallaban en el interior de la vieja mochila negra que llevaba en su espalda en aquel momento: discos de variadas bandas, pósters de una que otra película y serie, lápices de colores, un par de cuadernos que usaba para dibujar, una cajetilla de chicles de fresa, unos dos o tres libros para leer en las tardes de aburrimiento e, incluso, una bandera estadounidense que siempre colgaba en la pared eran las cosas que llevaba en su espalda. Quizás aquellos objetos fueran meras y simples chucherías a ojos de las demás personas, _pero él no era como las demás personas._ Para él, aquellas cosas eran tan importantes como el acto de respirar y el latir de su corazón.

—Vamos, Alfred, te mostraré tu nueva habitación—le sonrió una enfermera, amablemente. La mujer no tendría más de veinticinco años, y era bastante atractiva: caderas anchas, un busto bastante prominente, piel dorada y bronceada, ojos de un precioso color miel, cabello largo y rizado recogido en una coleta alta, sonrisa azucarada y voz de seda. Su uniforme estaba compuesto simplemente por un par de pantalones y una camiseta, ambos de un suave color celeste. Nada demasiado revelador, lo que daba una oportunidad la imaginación para _juguetear_ un poco. El chico le sonrió de la manera más encantadora que le permitía su amargado rostro.

—Como digas, _bonita_ —respondió Alfred, con un obvio y marcado tono lascivo tiñendo su algo chillona voz. La sonrisa de la enfermera tembló de manera casi imperceptible, lo que hizo reír internamente al chico. Últimamente le divertía bastante el hecho de lograr incomodar a los demás con una mirada o un par de palabras, algo extraño y opuesto a su naturaleza amable y empática. _Lamentablemente, aquel chico de espíritu alegre y sonrisa brillante había muerto hace ya largo tiempo atrás, dejando un cascarón oscuro y vacío de todo lo que había sido tras su partida._

Era un fantasma más en aquel mundo de sombras tenebrosas.

Siguió a la mujer uniformada, de nombre Jessica según lo que decía aquella tarjeta de presentación que llevaba pegada a su camiseta a modo de ayudar a los pacientes retrasados fue lo que supuso Alfred. No rechistó ni discutió mientras caminaba tras de ella, sólo le siguió, deslizándose por los blancos y silenciosos pasillos llenos de puertas que, posiblemente, llevasen a diferentes infiernos de la mente humana.

Según lo que decía la mujer que caminaba un par de metros por delante del chico, su habitación estaría en el ala noroeste del edificio, donde se recibían a los pacientes que presentaban problemas psicológicos o sociales leves o, también, los que estaban en la última fase de tratamiento exitoso. En sí, era la zona de los locos que no eran tan peligrosos, pero seguían estando lo suficientemente jodidos de la maldita cabeza para estar en ese manicomio. _Quizás lograra hacer amigos._

No entendía el por qué la enfermera esa no le había explicado qué se podía encontrar en las otras alas de la casona, no es que le interesase demasiado el hacerse amigo de algún psicópata de turno. _No era su estilo._

Su madre debía estar alejándose por la carretera en su pequeño coche plateado en aquellos mismos instantes en que el chico se adentraba en las entrañas de aquel infierno, mientras caminaba hacia la que sería su celda por los meses siguientes. _Hasta que lograra escapar, al menos._

Sí, pensaba fugarse de aquel asqueroso lugar a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentase ¿Quién no lo haría? Lo había metido allí en contra de su voluntad, y no pensaba tolerar que personas que no le comprendieran en absoluto hicieran aquello. _No permitiría que le cortaran sus alas de nuevo._

El agudo rechinar que hacían sus zapatillas contra las blancas baldosas del suelo le relajaba en gran manera, haciéndole caer en el remolino profundo y tormentoso que eran sus cavilaciones. Era verdad que se aborrecía a si mismo, eso no podía negarlo, pero aguantaba el que le hiciesen cosas que él no quisiera ni que le colocasen barrera alguna: él se consideraba un constante buscador de la libertad de expresión y de actuar. Vivía en el país de la libertad y el libre albedrío, y no pensaba dejar que nadie le quitase eso.

 _Era, quizás, lo único que le quedaba tras haber tocado fondo._

Jessica se detuvo ante una de las múltiples puertas blancas y numeradas que yacían instaladas a lo larga del pasillo, tenía escrito en números dorados el cincuenta. El chico de ojos de cielo sintió como las comisuras de sus labios temblaban ligeramente, formando una extraña y _alegre_ sonrisa. Le era necesario un esfuerzo titánico sonreír de verdad tras tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

—El cincuenta es mi número de la suerte—musitó Alfred, de manera bastante repentina. La mujer que le había guiado hasta aquella parte del ala noroeste del sanatorio mental le miró, con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa al mismo tiempo—. ¿Es que un suicida no puede sonreír sin generar un jodido revuelo a su alrededor? Joder.

Su voz estaba cargada de un obvio tono burlón y, a la vez, algo iracundo. _¿Es que tenía cara de payaso o qué?_

—No es eso, cariño—respondió ella. De su bolsillo había extraído un manojo de llaves, posiblemente buscaba la que abriese el cerrojo de la habitación, donde él se alojaría durante su estadía—. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, en comparación con tu actitud, claro.

Alfred sintió sus mejillas arder bajo aquella dulce mirada.

Desvió sus celestes ojos, le mosqueaba bastante el sonrojarse cada vez que una persona, sea hombre o mujer, le hiciese un cumplido medianamente bonito. Ese tipo de situaciones eran bastante contadas para alguien como él, ya que los demás preferían más insultarle que alabarle, destacar hasta su más mínimo y mísero defecto y error que cometiese en vez de ver las cosas positivas que todavía poseía. Gordo, estúpido, inútil, niñato, torpe, freaky, pedazo de mierda, hijo de puta, retrasado, escoria, bastardo, mal parido, gilipollas… la mayoría insultos existentes en el mundo se los habían dicho más de una vez en su maldita e infeliz vida, tantas eran las veces que había escuchado mierda de él y dirigida hacia él de gente que le rodeaba que ya había dejado de afectarle. _Había aceptado lo que tanto le repetían, aceptó que él era una mierda que no merecía existir y por ello se castigaba, ansiando de una manera obsesiva la propia muerte: para librar a los demás de tal martirio._

Cuando la enfermera logró por fin abrir la puerta de la habitación número cincuenta el chico pudo entrar en esta, analizando cada minúsculo detalle del que, desde ahora en adelante, sería su cuarto: paredes de un enfermizo blanco purísimo al igual que el suelo cubierto por baldosas, una mísera y pequeña ventana enrejada por una obvia razón, un par de viejas cortinas azules algo desteñidas por el sol, una cama de hierro con un delgado colchón y un cobertor celeste en el centro de la estancia que no tenía el aspecto de ser demasiado cómoda, tubos fluorescentes en el techo que iluminaban a tal punto que no se les podía mirar directamente sin quedar encandilado, un armario de madera clara y una mesita de noche con una lámpara de escritorio azul sobre ella, ambos muebles con terminaciones pobres y hoscas. No era la gran cosa ni lo mejor que podía existir, eso estaba absolutamente claro, pero era más de lo que merecía una maldita escoria suicida como él era.

Sus maletas descansaban sobre su nueva y bastante fea cama, pero el no poseía el ánimo ni la energía suficiente para desarmarlas y empezar a ordenas sus cosas, simplemente deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño eterno, un sueño del que no pudiese despertar jamás. Pero, lamentablemente para él y gracias a su jodida mala suerte, él no era la jodida Bella Durmiente para hacer eso, ni tampoco se le había permitido llevar entre su equipaje los implementos que, normalmente, usaba para intentar acabar con su vida, como era de esperarse. _Irónico sería que le hubieran permitido llevar sus cuchillas, y daría algo de que bromear._

—Hogar, dulce infierno—susurró Alfred, antes de dejarse caer para poder tomar una pequeña siesta en el frío y duro suelo—. _Mañana será otro día._


	2. Eyes of the death

Alfred F. Jones se sentó pesadamente en aquella dura y blanca silla plástica. Una semana y tres intentos de suicido fallidos; había sido bastante productivo a lo que respectaba a su misión en la vida, pero no lo suficiente. _No se detendría hasta haber acabado con su triste y miserable existencia de mierda._

El ruido que había en el comedor le irritaba demasiado, y aún más la gente que le rodeaba. La mayoría entablaba conversaciones de cosas sin sentido alguno: desde el color del caballo blanco de Napoleón hasta si un maldito vestido era azul con negro o blanco y dorado, el por qué el blanco combina con todos los colores y el verde no. Gilipolleces a oídos del chico de ojos celestes, simples palabras de "personas" que pensaban con el culo y los pies. _Despertaban en él un deseo homicida que no era normal, aunque no estaría mal eliminar aquella escoria humana del mundo: en fin y al cabo, eran inservibles_.

— ¡Eh, Alfred _alfalfa! —_ exclamó Mathias Køhler, un chico de rubios y puntiagudos cabellos, mirada alegre e idiotez a flor de piel—. ¿Crees que las vacas dominarán el mundo?

Aquel chico llevaba ya dos años metido en aquel sanatorio mental, algo que quizás había empeorado un poco su condición de locura. Padecía de esquizofrenia residual, algo que no era lo suficientemente jodido para meterle en una camisa de fuerza de alta resistencia, pero sí para recetarle una gran cantidad de pastillas y drogas variadas que terminarían por destruirle sus pobres riñones. Alfred no creía que el hecho de que, de vez en cuando, tuviese alucinaciones leves fuera un motivo de extrema urgencia para encerrar a ese desgraciado en un lugar como aquel, pero los médicos de turno no parecían compartir su punto de vista.

— ¡El novato ya debe tener un pésima imagen de nosotros, Mathias! —rió Gilbert Beilschmist, un chico de unos 20 años, mirada rojiza y un ego titánico. Soltó una de sus extrañas risas antes de continuar hablando—. Y tu estupidez no ayuda una mierda a que mejore.

Gilbert, el más _normal_ del grupo, padecía del Síndrome de Hubris, algo que no debía ser una razón para que le internasen en un manicomio: el creerse el maldito rey del universo y abusar de la paciencia de la gente, y de paso tener unos padres que estaban ya hartos, le había traído allí. Sin contar que había asesinado brutalmente a un par de compañeros de su clase por burlarse de su hermano pequeño, claro está. _El homicidio era lo que tenía más peso, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un grano en el culo para todo el que le conociese un poco._

Técnicamente, él ya estaba "curado" de su desequilibrio, pero había decidido quedarse por el simple hecho de que consideraba aquel lugar su _hogar_. Y también porque estaba liado con una chica bastante guapa del ala sureste, donde yacían los internados que se podían considerar como un peligro alto.

—Que va, ya incluso me gustan las idas de olla que tienen ustedes—respondió Alfred, con un tono cargado de burla. Aquel grupillo conformado sólo por ellos tres le reconfortaba bastante, pero no eran sus amigos. Alguien como él no los necesitaba, ni merecía tenerlos en ningún caso—. Gil ¿Te has acordado de traerme lo que te pedí el domingo?

—Más bien lo tengo, pero en mi cuarto—respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros. Entre sus pálidas manos descansaba un vaso plástico lleno de zumo de arándanos, y él bebía este brebaje a través de una pajilla de color rojo con franjas blancas—. Puedes ir conmigo a por ello, si tanto lo deseas.

Aquel par de ojos carmesíes destellaban como los de un zorro, astutos y algo burlescos.

—Estaría bien para mi—respondió el chico, sonriendo levemente. Su estadía en aquel lugar le había sacado alguna que otra sonrisa, seis exactamente—. Pero, primero, déjame terminar mi emparedado de mantequilla de maní y mermelada.

El chico de blancos cabellos asintió, sin dar nada más que eso a modo de respuesta. Era bastante hablador la mayor parte del tiempo, pero _aquel_ no era un tema del que precisamente se pudiese discutir con soltura en el comedor. La habitación estaba infestada de enfermeras, las cuales vigilaban con recelo a cada uno de los internados presentes.

Alfred saboreó la dulce mermelada de fresa. La comida del sanatorio no era tan asquerosa y deplorable como había imaginado que sería, pero tampoco era la gran maravilla. Tenían un menú semanal que nunca cambiaba: los lunes se servía un plato de arroz blanco y un filete cocido o, si sólo buscabas una pequeña merienda, un emparedado de mermelada y mantequilla de maní; los martes se preparaba puré de patatas y carne de cerdo o una ensalada; los miércoles había sopa de verduras; los jueves, avena; los viernes, puré de manzana y fresas con nata; los sábados, pasta y carne de cordero; y, los domingos, pizza estilo napolitana. Por lo que le había explicado Mathias, durante uno de sus momentos de lucidez, el menú sólo cambiaba durante días especiales a lo largo del año, como navidad, el día de la independencia, acción de gracias, año nuevo o el cumpleaños de la hija del dueño del manicomio. Aunque nadie celebraba los cumpleaños de los internos se les dejaba escoger un menú "especial" exclusivo para ellos, pero el chico de azules ojos no lo necesitaba: había nacido un cuatro de julio, así que el mundo lo celebraba de todas formas.

Suspiró, mientras se levantaba de su puesto, tras terminar su preciada merienda, para poder seguir a Gilbert. Al caminar entre las mesas, en busca de la salida del comedor, pudo sentir varias miradas posarse en su espalda. A esas alturas no les temía ni lo más mínimo a sus compañeros de área, sabía perfectamente que en donde residía, el ala oeste, estaba libre de personas peligrosamente locas. _Sólo esperaba que no escapara algún psicópata de alguna de las otras zonas y se colara en su cuarto, claramente._

Los pasillos eran largos y silenciosos, las pisadas del chico que caminaba frente a él resonaban dentro de vacío laberinto, mientras que los suyos eran suaves y casi imperceptibles. En el pasado había sido alguien alegre y muy ruidoso, pero la presión del entorno terminó por destruir todo lo que se podía considerar bueno en él. _Era un bonito cascarón vacío._

—Quiero aclararte que lo que me has pedido no te lo entregaré de forma gratuita, niño—exclamó Gilbert, mirando por sobre el hombro a su compañero. Aquellos carmesíes ojos eran impresionantes, pero bastante escalofriantes. No era una mirada con la que quisiese cruzarse en medio de un callejón oscuro—. Todo en la vida tiene un precio ¿Sabes?

—Ya lo sé, no soy tan estúpido—respondió Alfred, con el ceño fruncido. Detestaba cuando le tomaban por tonto, pero nunca había hecho nada al respecto. Era escoria, no tenía derecho a quejarse cuando le tratasen como tal—. Puedo pagarte a final de mes, cuando sea el día de visitas y mis padres vengan a ver como estoy.

—No necesito tu dinero, ya tengo suficiente para vivir con ciertas comodidades—musitó, riendo. Una misteriosa sonrisa se había formado en sus delgados y pálidos labios—. En estos lares las cosas se pagan con favores, algo que hasta alguien tan inútil como los semáforos en los videojuegos puede hacer.

— ¿Y qué tipo de favores serían? —cuestionó el chico de ojos celestes. Se escuchaban horribles gritos provenientes de una habitación, la cual poseía el número 54—. No pienso servirte como tu puta personal, no soy de esa clase de tipos.

—Quiero que me ayudes en mi trabajo, en verdad—aclaró, sonriente. Una risa bastante estridente escapó de su boca—. Además, no eres exactamente mi tipo, ya tengo un culo bonito con el cual divertirme.

Alfred asintió, silencioso. Le habían inculcado desde muy pequeño que se debía respetar a los demás, más aún a las mujeres. Dado este hecho, no soportaba cuando se descalificaba a las personas, pero no hacía nada para evitarlo. _En ese sentido, era un cobarde._

Tras caminar un buen tramo ambos chicos lograron llegar a su destino: la habitación número 56, la cual era ocupada hace 5 años por Gilbert Beilschmidt. El interior del cuarto estaba decorado por diversos _pósters_ de bandas de rock y videojuegos diversos; las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y una alfombra carmesí cubría las blancas baldosas del piso. En una esquina se podía observar una guitarra eléctrica roja junto a un par de parlantes, también había una televisión de pantalla plana y una consola.

—Cierra la puerta después que entres—exclamó Gilbert, tras sentarse en su roja cama. Se veía más relajado que de costumbre, como si aquel lugar fuera un bálsamo sobre todas sus preocupaciones—. Siéntate donde apetezcas ¿Quieres un cigarro? No me gustan demasiado, pero es bastante divertido hacer anillos con el humo.

—Claro…—murmuró Alfred, a modo de respuesta. El chico de cabellera plateada extrajo del cajón de su mesita de noche una cajetilla de cigarros, para luego lanzársela. El chico la atrapó sin mayor esfuerzo—. ¿Tienes un encendedor que puedas prestarme? Me han quitado el mío antes de llegar al sanatorio.

—Toma este—replicó, mientras le aventaba un encendedor al chico. El aparato poseía un depósito plástico de color celeste, con un estampado de estrellas blancas—, más te vale no perderlo: es mi favorito.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el trabajo en que tendría que ayudarte, a cambio de lo que te he pedido? —musitó el americano, colocando el cigarrillo entre sus resecos labios. Observó como su compañero fumaba con maestría, haciendo aros con el oscuro humo que salía de su boca—. Prefiero conocer el precio a pagar antes de aceptar el producto en cuestión.

—Soy una especie de vendedor ambulante; salgo de este lugar a vender mi mercancía y, de vez en cuando, abastecerme—explicó, exhalando una nube de humo. Parecía una locomotora antigua, de esas funcionaban a base de carbón—. Necesito alguien que pueda ayudarme con lo del transporte, y quizás servirme de guardaespaldas.

Alfred clavó su celeste mirada en Gilbert, sin decir palabra alguna. Él no era la persona más fuerte ni la más valiente, por lo que no creía que el trabajo de "guardaespaldas" se le diese demasiado bien, pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Necesitaba el pedido que le había hecho al chico, y tampoco deseaba perder la relación que había formado con este. _No podía volver a estar solo en aquel escalofriante lugar._

Encendió su cigarro sin decir una palabra, dándole finalmente una larga calada. Sintió como si estuviese asfixiando en un incendio; tenía la boca con gusto a cenizas y los ojos llorosos. Nunca había fumado en su vida, hasta aquel momento como era obvio; no le atraía la idea de intoxicar su cuerpo lentamente con algo de lo que después dependería totalmente. Pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer a ello? Necesitaba fumar para encajar en el grupo que le había acogido, no soportaría que se volviesen en su contra o, simplemente, le abandonasen.

Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones, tosiendo, lo que hizo reír al mayor quién le observaba fijamente hace ya un buen rato.

— ¡Eres tan patético! —rió Gilbert, mientras el humo de su cigarrillo escapaba con cada una de sus carcajadas. Sus ojos eran afilados, burlescos, le hacían sentir podidamente diminuto—. Se nota a kilómetros que es la primera vez que pones entre tus labios de crío mimado un cigarro; comparado con tu vocabulario es bastante decepcionante.

— ¡Que va! Es sólo que llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo—exclamó, a la defensiva. Sus mejillas ardía, como cada vez que mentía. El mayor había percibido la mentira en la boca del menor sin mucha dificultad, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto—. Por otro lado, acepto el trabajo que me ofreces.

Gilbert sonrió, mientras se levantaba, con algo de emoción en la mirada, de su mullido lecho y se acercaba a su armario. Rebuscó entre la pila de cosas que habían en este, lanzando algunas de estas chucherías fuera del mueble hasta que logró encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Extrajo un papel doblado que no sería de un área menor que el de la palma de su mano, sólo que este pedazo de papel podía abrirse y aumentar al cuádruple de tamaño. Sus rojizos ojos escudriñaron el contenido de la blanca hoja, analizando cada detalle de esta, comprobando que toda la información solicitada estuviese presente en esta.

Asintió de manera seca, para luego entregarle aquello al chico de ojos claros. Este recibió el objeto en cuestión, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y rapidez contra sus costillas. Clavó su mirada en el papel, tras extenderlo: eran los planos del edificio que conformaba el sanatorio.

—No incluí los conductos de ventilación que me pediste, ya que son demasiado estrechos para que pases a través de ellos sin tener que romperte algunos huesos—musitó Gilbert, señalando lo dibujado en el mapa. Se había apoyado contra la espalda del menor, poniendo el mentón sobre el hombro de este mientras explicaba los planos que había hecho. ¿Qué era aquella ansiedad que sentía al interior de su pecho? Alfred no lo sabía con exactitud, y prefería ignorar las razones posibles—. Aunque coloqué las ubicaciones peligrosas en el manicomio, principalmente las habitaciones de los psicópatas.

—Es perfecto, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba—respondió, emocionado. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que su maldito rostro no se pusiese rojo en aquel momento—. Muchas gracias.

—Agradécelo con tu trabajo, niño—exclamó este, alejándose del menor. Le revolvió los rubios cabellos, dedicándole una gran y sincera sonrisa—. ¡Si haces las cosas bien te recompensaré con beneficios especiales!

El americano asintió en silencio, sin desviar un segundo la mirada del plano. Aquello sería su vía de escape, su oportunidad de recuperar la libertad que tanto ansiaba. ¿Por qué un maldito suicida desearía con tantas fuerzas volver a ser libre? No tenía demasiado sentido, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que buscaba era acabar con su vida ¿Por qué poseía aquel deseo de escapar del encierro? Quizás se trataba de su naturaleza americana, o simplemente de su indomable corazón.

 _No era algo que le importase en aquel momento, tenía otras cosas en mente._

Permaneció casi dos horas en el cuarto de Gilbert, ya que este era el único que no poseía cámaras de vigilancia en su interior. Su ocupante las había retirado hace años con el permiso del director, el cual había conseguido a través de su hija que, coincidentemente, era su novia del ala sureste.

Alfred había decidido escapar por el comedor, cruzando la cocina para poder alcanzar el pasillo de las enfermeras y, de esta manera, utilizar las escaleras principales para llegar al primer piso. Si llegaba a esta fase necesitaría un plano de la primera planta, pero pensaba también encargársela a Gilbert por lo que no se preocupó por ello.

Guardó aquel importante papel en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, mientras salía de la habitación de su compañero. No tenía nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, por lo que no había ninguna razón para quedarse allí. Quizás podría haber registrado las pertenencias del inquilino del cuarto mientras este no estaba, pero no deseaba en absoluto que este mismo se molestase y dejase de prestarle ayuda. La curiosidad por saber en qué demonios se estaba metiendo le inundaba, pero tenía que mantenerla a raya. _No quería tener enemigos en un maldito manicomio._

En el pasillo del ala noroeste se escuchaba una estridente sirena, mientras que las blancas luces se habían vuelto de un color rojo sanguinoleo ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Una mujer anunciaba algo por el altoparlante que no llegaba a captar por la impresión; demasiadas cosas pasaban por su mente en un torbellino confuso.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, aturdido. La cacofonía de gritos y sirenas le mareaba, no le dejaba pensar bien. Quizás se trataba de una simple fuga de gas o de algún fallo en la corriente eléctrica ¿Verdad? Su pequeño subconsciente le susurraba ello al oído, intentado con todas sus fuerzas lograr calmarle. _Pero su instinto gritaba otra cosa, algo que había logrado despertar el pánico en su ser._

Frente a él apareció un chico de gran altura y cabellos claros, sus ojos eran de un extraño color púrpura y su rostro demasiado dulce. Llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza sin abrochar, además sujetaba con su mano derecha un trozo de cañería bastante largo ¿Había mencionado que traía las ropas cubiertas de sangre? La mente del Alfred sufría una especie de corto circuito, por lo que no lograba percibir en absoluto el peligro en el que se encontraba en ese preciso instante. _¿Los psicópatas fuera de control eran fáciles de calmar, verdad?_

Aquel tipo de alegre rostro clavó su mirada en el americano, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa carente de cualquier intención retorcida. Le preguntó algo en un idioma bastante extraño ¿Ruso, quizás? Alfred no estaba seguro, nunca había sido demasiado bueno reconociendo dialectos ajenos al de su país natal. _Todo sería miles de veces más fácil si el mundo entero hablase inglés, claramente._

Ante el silencio, el chico de ojos púrpuras pareció entristecerse un poco, decepcionado por no recibir una respuesta de aquel potencial nuevo amigo. Levantó el trozo de metal que sujetaba con recelo, mientras se acercaba al pequeño americano de ojos celestes, amenazante.

Alfred no sabía que hacer, además de temblar como si fuese una maldita hoja. ¿Qué debía hacer un héroe en un momento como ese? Seguramente esperaría hasta el último instante para sacar su as bajo la manga, un poder invencible que derrotaría a su enemigo con una gigantesca explosión y, finalmente, se quedaría con la chica. _Pero, claro, él no era el protagonista de un cómic; no era nadie especial ni poderoso._

No podía huir, de eso estaba seguro; aquel tipo enorme debía ser el doble de rápido que él.

Palideció, mientras su corazón latía contra sus costillas ¿Por qué sentía tanto pavor, tanto miedo? Si las cosas seguían el curso que su mente había trazado aquel interno le daría muerte, cumpliendo de esta manera su meta de perecer y abandonar aquel mundo miserable que tan cruelmente le había tratado.

 _¿Por qué entonces no se sentía feliz con ello?_

Repentinamente alguien le tomó del cuello de su camiseta, arrastrándole dentro del cuarto a sus espaldas. No le importó en absoluto; la muerte le había mirado a los ojos, helándole el alma.


	3. The dollhouse

Alfred F. Jones estaba sentado en el frío piso de madera clara, al interior del cuarto a donde había sido arrastrado en contra de su voluntad. Se había salvado por los pelos de ser asesinado por un psicópata armado con un maldito trozo de cañería ¿Cómo logró conseguir el arma ese tipo? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y prefería continuar con su ignorancia. _La suerte le había sonreído por primera vez en años, y no era el mejor momento para analizar el comportamiento irracional de un monstruo con piel humana._

Mantenía su celeste mirada fija en la gran puerta metálica pintada de blanco, color que no le reconfortaba en absoluto y menos al pensar que estaba encerrado con su _salvador_. ¿En qué zona del manicomio se encontraba? En el ala noroeste las puertas no eran de metal, de eso estaba 75% seguro ¿Y si quién le había salvado era un maldito psicópata más, el cual le había escogido como su próxima víctima ante la oportuna situación acontecida? No podía descartar aquella posibilidad, sabiendo que se encontraba en un maldito sanatorio mental lleno hasta reventar de personas mal de la olla… _cualquier cosa era posible, para su desgracia._

—Lamento haberte jalado de la forma en que lo hice—exclamó una suave voz a sus espaldas. No sonaba como un psicópata sanguinario, ya que transmitía demasiada tranquilidad para serlo—. Espero que puedas perdonar mi falta de respeto.

El chico de ojos claros no pronunció una sola palabra en respuesta, sólo se giró para poder ver al dueño de aquella bonita voz. Esperaba encontrarse con un hombre alto y delgado, de negros y despeinados cabellos que tuviese una expresión de absoluta locura en sus muertos ojos. Lo que vio le hizo abrir sus ojos como un par de platos, sorprendido.

Frente a él había un chico de baja estatura, que no superaría los doce años de edad: poseía rasgos de carácter asiático y piel nívea; su cabello era liso y azabache, siendo un poco largo siguiendo la moda de las caricaturas japonesas; sus ojos, al igual que su cabellera, eran oscuros, y para nada amenazantes ni intimidantes; su vestuario tenía un aire tradicional y oriental, pero bastante humilde a la vez. Aquel chico no tenía apariencia de un asesino sanguinario ni nada por el estilo; al contrario: se veía muy amable y tranquilo, a pesar del lugar en que residía. _Como un pequeño conejillo dentro de un bosque infestado de monstruos._

Alfred pensaba responde educadamente ante la disculpa del asiático, pero su atención se desvió hacia el cuarto que le rodeaba. La decoración era extraña: cientos de piezas de origami inundaban la estancia, colgando del techo gracias a delgados hilos de nylon o descansando en altas repisas. Tenía el aspecto de una casa de muñecas… _una muy escalofriante y extremadamente perturbadora, claramente._

—Veo que te gusta mi arte—musitó el chico de cabellos azabaches, con una pequeña sonrisa formada en sus delgados labios. _Le recordaba a una bonita muñeca de porcelana fina_ —. ¡Oh, perdona mi falta de educación básica! Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, es un grato placer el conocerte.

—Alfred—contestó el rubio, de manera seca. Quizás no fuese la mejor forma de presentarse ante alguien que le había salvado la vida hace a penas unos par de minutos… _aunque él tampoco era alguien que se podía considerar como "educado"_ —. Gracias por evitar que ese hijo de puta me matase o algo…

—No tienes por qué agradecer algo así—exclamó, sonriente. Su redondo rostro era sereno, a la vez que extremadamente dulce. Podría llegar a considerarse como un chico _"mono"_ , pero había algo en aquel par de ojos oscuros que ponían nervioso al americano. _Pupilas como un par de agujeros negros_ —. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que te pongas cómodo, los encargados del lugar tardarán un rato algo largo en devolver a Ivan a su cuarto y administrarle calmantes para su crisis.

— _¿Ivan?_ —cuestionó, enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas. No se había movido ni un milímetro, dada la extraña desconfianza que sentía hacia Kiku ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? No le había visto nunca antes, ni siquiera de soslayo en el comedor—. ¿Ese es el nombre del psicópata ese? Es bastante _normaducho_ , no le pega para nada.

—Sí, aunque su nombre completo es Ivan Bravinsky. Generalmente es muy amable, no comprendo bien las razones que tuvo para actuar de aquella manera tan irracional y agresiva contra ti, _Alfred-kun_ —respondió, con un tono suave como la seda. Se había levantado de su pequeña almohada en el suelo, para poner una delicada tetera en la bonita cocina que tenía en una esquina del cuarto. Era extraño que se permitiese en un sanatorio mental el tener tales artefactos en el cuarto de uno de los internados, pero el americano prefirió el no pensar demasiado sobre ello. _Los asiáticos estaban fuera de su rango de comprensión_ —. ¿Deseas tomar algo de té? Es bueno para espantar los demonios que atormentan el alma.

El chico de ojos claros no dijo una palabra, sólo se desplazó lentamente hasta la mesa de baja estatura que había en el centro del cuarto. Se sentó en uno de los cojines de color oliva que cumplían el rol de asientos, mientras contemplaba al asiático preparar un par de tazas de té y colocar en un pequeño plato blanco algunas galletas de aspecto delicioso. _El lugar emanaba paz, como si se tratase de un sueño del cual no se quiere despertar._

Los movimientos de Kiku al verter aquel oscuro y humeante líquido dentro de las delicadas tazas de porcelana eran suaves, asemejándose a los de una bailarina de ballet. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan fascinado por aquel chico de ojos rasgados? Normalmente le desagradaban las personas con una personalidad tan calmada; le resultaban aburridos de ver y escuchar. A veces disfrutaba al molestar a esa clase de gente sólo para observar como esa bonita y patética faceta de tranquilidad absoluta resquebrajaba poco a poco, dejando vislumbrar su lado más oscuro, el cual trataban de ocultar con tanta vehemencia. _No soportaba los seres falsos._

Kiku volvió a la mesa, esta vez con una bandeja de un suave color naranja cremoso entre sus blancas manos. Le entregó una de las tazas a Alfred, para luego dejar el plato con galletas al centro de la mesa y sentarse en su respectivo puesto, frente a su invitado. Este mismo no pudo hacer nada más que clavar su celeste mirada en el negro líquido que había sido preparado con tanta dedicación. _Sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, como un instinto arcaico que le aconsejaba huir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible._

—No te había visto antes en el hospital ¿Hace cuánto te internaron, Alfred-kun? —preguntó Kiku, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Sostenía de manera relajada entre sus manos el recipiente que contenía el humeante té, soplando suavemente en busca de enfriarlo un poco—. Perdona de antemano mi curiosidad, sé que no tengo por qué entrometerme en tus asuntos…

—Llevo dos semanas metido en este manicomio de mierda, y ya deseo irme de aquí—musitó, encogiéndose de hombros. El chico frente a él asintió en silencio, algo que le alegró bastante. Era reconfortante que alguien le escuchase sin empezar a criticarle y soltar mierda—. ¿A qué va lo de _"kun"_ cuando me llamas por mi nombre? Es bastante raro ¿Sabes?

—Es un título honorífico que se usa en mi país natal: Japón—explicó, desviando la mirada hacia un mapa del mundo de aspecto antiguo que tenía colgado en una de las paredes de su cuarto, más específicamente en la pared junto a su cama. Quizás buscaba a su tierra madre, añorando volver a esta misma o, simplemente, tenía un extraño tic. _No había que descartar ninguna de las opciones posibles_ —. Me impresiona en gran manera que no conozcas respecto a ello; en el occidente les interesa bastante todo lo que respecta a la cultura oriental.

—Perdóname por no pertenecer a esa clase de frikis raros que juran que algún día vivirán en Japón—replicó, con su voz cargada de venenoso sarcasmo. Con lo dicho esperaba lograr quebrar el pacífico semblante del pequeño japonés; _le irritaban las personas que aparentaban tranquilidad ante el mundo, que se comportaban como los malditos psicólogos que habían entregado falsas esperanzas antes de encerrarle en aquel maldito infierno_ —. Me gusta ser normal ¿Sabes?

—Bueno, puedes ser quién tú quieras ser—respondió sonriente, a la vez que se encogía levemente de hombros. El americano sintió sus propias mejillas arder como un par de tomates, lo que le irritó aún más. _¿Por qué aquel chico tenía que ser tan malditamente tierno?_ —. Lo siento si te incomodé, esa no era mi verdadera intención.

Alfred se volvió a encoger de hombros, sin saber qué decir. Nunca había sido bueno al charlar con desconocidos, ya que le era difícil encontrar temas interesantes de conversación que le agradasen a sus receptores. Tomó la pequeña taza entre sus manos, para poder darle un largo trago al té verde que esta contenía.

El silencio en el cuarto era absoluto, y ni siquiera había presente algún reloj que llenase el lugar con su constante tictacteo. Muchas personas plantearían que aquel tranquilo entorno era aburrido, e incluso relajante, pero para el americano era estresante. Este concepto anterior se puede explicar dado el hecho de que el chico estaba acostumbrado a la cacofonía de bocinas y gritos que conformaban la ciudad, en la cual había vivido durante toda su vida hasta ahora. Comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa, mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba la taza, apurando el té por su garganta. _Sentía que su cordura iba a colapsar en cualquier momento._

— ¿Te gustaría hacer alguna figura de origami? —musitó Kiku, levantando su oscura mirada. Alfred enarcó una de sus delgadas y rubias cejas, a modo de cuestionar lo dicho por el asiático—. Dado el incidente que respecta a la crisis de Ivan-san tendremos unas cuantas horas antes de que nos permitan recorrer los pasillos con libertad, y que puedas volver a tu respectiva habitación…

El americano asintió, bajando su mirada hacia la pequeña y vacía taza entre sus manos. No tenía más opciones que aceptar lo que aquel extraño chico le proponía; claro, si no quería aburrirse hasta el punto de enloquecer y comenzar a destripar a cada ser humano que se encontrase rondando por aquel asqueroso lugar.

Kiku le dedicó una leve curvatura de sus labios, la cual podría llegar a considerarse más como una sonrisa que como una mueca. No entendía muy bien el por qué aquel chico era tan amable, pero tampoco tenía un gran interés en saberlo. _Quizás planeaba matarle para hacer sushi con su carne, o fideos viscosos con sus intestinos._

El pequeño japonés quitó las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, exceptuando el plato de galletas. No quería dejar a su primer invitado en tanto tiempo sin comida, sería totalmente nefasto que le empezase a considerar como un mal anfitrión. Se dirigió hacia la cómoda junto a su cama, de la cual extrajo varios papeles de colores y un par de tijeras afiladas. Era muy extraño que a un interno de un manicomio le permitiesen contar con un par de tijeras dentro de su cuarto, dados los posibles resultados funestos que estas podían generar en manos de alguien ido de la olla.

Dejó los materiales sobre la mesa, sonriente, antes de volver a sentarse en su respectivo lugar. El asiático comenzó a explicarle al chico de ojos claros el cómo manipular el papel para lograr formar un águila de papel, la cual fue una petición específica de su arisco invitado.

Alfred consideraba bastante aburrida e inservible el _"arte de hacer figuritas de mierda con papel"_ , pero parecía ser lo único que Kiku sabía hacer además de preparar un té bastante amargo. El chico no era tan desagradable después de todo: era amable al explicarle cada uno de los pasos por los que tenía que proceder, y no flaqueaba en su actitud aunque tuviese que repetir dos veces el mismo punto.

El tiempo galopaba, mientras las figuras se acumulaban sobre la mesa y las galletas desaparecían del plato, dejando meras migajas que recordaban su pasada existencia. El americano no tardó demasiado en relajarse, entrando ya en un ambiente de mayor confianza. Dado esto, se vio a si mismo contándole a un completo desconocido todas las miserias de su vida, entregando la información con lujo de detalles y uno que otro insulto de vez en cuando en momentos precisos de la charla. Mencionó que de niño nunca le había gustado decir malas palabras, ya que se sentía sucio. _Lamentablemente, aquel mundo maldito siempre terminaba por corromper a toda criatura pura e inocente que viviese en él._

El pequeño japonés le escuchaba sin interrumpir ni criticar en ningún momento, asintiendo de vez en cuando y soltando comentarios durante los silencios para animarle a continuar con aquella especie de "monólogo". ¿Por qué aquellos oscuros ojos le entregaban tanta seguridad? Alfred llevaba casi cuatro años sin hablar con nadie sobre su vida y problemas, ni siquiera los mejores psicólogos habían logrado sacarle nada más que monosílabos y evasivas. _Nunca le habían agradado las personas que vivían de escuchar cosas que les importaban una mierda, y de que todas formas muestran una fría sonrisa de comprensión falsa en sus rostros._

¿Por qué entonces le satisfacía compartir de aquella manera con Kiku? No llegaba a comprenderlo en su totalidad, pero era una sensación que, en parte, llenaba el vacío de su ya moribunda y ennegrecida alma.

El asiático también tuvo la ocasión de comentar un par de cosas sobre su propio pasado cuando el americano terminó de narrar su propio relato, siendo esto algo que el chico de ojos claros optó por escribir con fuego en su memoria. _Aquel, quizás, podría ser su primer mejor amigo, y no debía perder una oportunidad que no volvería a darse en toda su maldita vida._

Le explicó que su hogar se hallaba en el centro de Tokio, una de las ciudades más conocidas más pobladas en el mundo. A pesar de ser un lugar increíblemente ruidoso lo adoraba, ya que allí se encontraba su familia. Aclaró que ya no vivía con sus progenitores, si no con su tutor legal, el cual le fue otorgado tras la muerte de sus padres. Los forenses determinaron que se había tratado de un homicidio, aunque nunca lograron identificar al asesino. Durante un largo tiempo se consideró a Kiku como el principal sospechoso, pero fue descartado dada la falta de pruebas para inculparle.

Después del asesinato el chico se había vuelto extremadamente reservado, a tal punto que era difícil siquiera sacarle un mísero asentimiento de cabeza. Le habían diagnosticado _mutismo selectivo¹,_ pero aquella no era la razón de por qué le hubiesen encerrado en un sanatorio. No dio demasiados detalles respecto al por qué de ello, sólo mencionó que en una ocasión se había vuelto poco agresivo, cosa que no le agradó en absoluto a sus médicos personales.

Alfred prefirió no insistir en sonsacarle más información de la entregada, ni siquiera intentar que explicase mejor lo ya dicho; Kiku podía sentirse acosado u ofendido, y el americano no pensaba perder a la primera persona que se le había acercado sin pedir ni un mísero penique a cambio.

Las horas parecían volar alrededor de ambos chicos, los cuales hablaban sin más, sólo deteniéndose de vez en cuando para buscar algo más de papel para poder continuar con su actividad de doblar papel. Alfred, al final del día, cuando los cuartos de los internos fueron revisados por las enfermeras, había logrado hacer múltiples figuritas que el japonés le mostró y enseñó a realizar: un oso, un gato y, siendo el más importante, un águila. Aquella última había sido una petición especial del chico americano, en la cual había dedicado más de tres horas en su realización.

Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, por lo que se dedicó a presumir esto ante Jessica, enfermera que le había recibido el fatídico día en que le internaron y, que en aquella oportunidad, le había estado buscando en las distintas habitaciones de los pacientes del tercer piso. La mujer le escuchaba en silencio, con una alegre y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Que el interno Jones se comunicase con otro ser humano de forma amable y voluntaria era un avance sumamente importante, el cual sería considerado por los médicos cabecillas del lugar. Lo más probable era que le asignasen al chico Kiku Honda como compañero de cuarto.

A mitad de camino de vuelta a su propio cuarto Alfred le pidió permiso a su "guardiana" para que le dejase ir al cuarto de Gilbert Beilschmidt, manifestando sus ansias de mostrarle sus creaciones a su _amigo_. Jessica no pudo decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos que poseían el color del cielo durante un día soleado, por lo que el americano fue corriendo a la habitación de su compañero. Estaba emocionado al tener la oportunidad de ver al chico de ojos carmesíes, charlar al menos un par de minutos con él, escuchar su profunda voz, ver aquella brillante y hermosa sonrisa…

No comprendía el por qué de su notable obsesión con Gilbert, aunque prefería ignorar lo que respectaba a ello. Desde que había llegado al hospital psiquiátrico se había sentido extrañamente atraído hacia el chico de plateados cabellos y marcado acento alemán, siendo esta la verdadera razón por la que se había animado a sentarse en la misma mesa que Mathias y Gilbert.

De todas formas, era preferible ignorar y ocultar aquellos deplorables sentimientos. _Su sombrío corazón no podría soportar un rechazo y la pérdida de una persona a la que podía considerar una amistad al mismo tiempo._

Sus rápidos pasos resonaban por los largos pasillos, sin saber realmente en dónde se encontraba. ¿En qué parte del manicomio estaba? En la zona en la que él residía los números de los cuartos iban desde el 50 al 59, mientras que en aquel pasillo sólo habían valores derivados del 80. _¿En dónde demonios se había metido?_

La histeria comenzó a invadir su mente de manera paulatina, haciéndole correr cada vez más rápido. Temía a lo desconocido, y más aún al estar en un maldito sanatorio mental. A su derecha se cruzó con tres bocas de pasillos perpendiculares al principal, dos que llevaban a los cuartos de las enfermeras y uno al comedor, siendo este último al cual decidió dirigirse. Quizás lograra volver a su zona atravesando el comedor, aunque en el fondo no estaba seguro de ello. ¿No existían dos comedores separados? No lo podía recordar con exactitud, y tampoco tuvo la ocurrencia de utilizar el mapa que Gilbert le había entregado. _El miedo era el peor enemigo del razonamiento lógico._

El salón estaba totalmente en penumbras, dada la falta de ventanas en este mismo. No sabía la ubicación exacta de los interruptores de luz, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con el desplazarse a tientas entre la oscuridad. Su imaginación disfrutaba torturándole al recordar cada uno de los monstruos que había visto alguna vez en películas o videojuegos del género de terror.

Normalmente le encantaban las cosas de aquella temática, pero en casos como aquel no se trataba precisamente de algo en lo que le agradase pensar. Las sombras le rodeaban y le acariciaban con sus heladas manos la piel, provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. Criaturas imaginarias le vigilaban desde la penumbra, con sus grandes ojos amarillos reptilianos y sus afilados dientes, chasqueantes y babeantes.

Tras un par de largos minutos desplazándose entre las mesas plásticas y dando tumbos logró llegar a una puerta de frío metal, la cual no dudó en abrir de manera inmediata. El aroma de ollas sucias y aceite para frituras demasiado reutilizado invadió sus fosas nasales, acontecimiento que le relajó en vez de asquearle. Al ver su miedo esfumado pudo recordar parte del mapa que se encontraba al interior del bolsillo de sus jeans, más específicamente recordó la zona que respectaba al comedor y la cocina. En el manicomio existían dos comedores: uno para los del ala noroeste y otro para los internos del ala suroeste; estos dos salones estaban separados uno del otro, evitando así las posibles confusiones entre pacientes. La cocina de aquella planta era lo único que conectaba ambas salas, siendo este lugar de alta vigilancia.

Para suerte del americano, el escape de aquel chico peligroso de nombre Ivan había creado el suficiente revuelo para que las cocineras saliesen de sus puestos de trabajo y se dirigiesen a cooperar en la captura del interno descontrolado. Cruzó el cuarto con una sonrisa en los labios; por segunda vez en aquel día el universo se había apiadado de su miserable alma. _Los vientos de cambio soplaban en popa, y la felicidad llenaba su pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.,_

Atravesó el comedor de su zona dando largas zancadas, topándose en la entrada de este mismo con aquel chico de carmesíes ojos que tanto admiraba. Le iba a dedicar una de sus más brillantes sonrisas que poseía, pero la expresión fría y amarga del chico le hizo titubear. Mantenía su mirada fija en las figuras de papel que Alfred traía entre sus manos. Quiso excusarse, explicar el por qué tenía aquellas figuritas, pero su boca no parecía querer emitir sonido alguno. _El pequeño ratón de rubios cabellos temblaba ante los feroces ojos rojos del felino._

—Si quieres que siga siendo tu amigo no puedes volver a ver a Kiku—exclamó Gilbert, con voz grave. Sus palabras se habían vuelto frías y venenosas, perdiendo en totalidad su burla característica—. Si no es así… tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias que recaerán sobre ti.

Alfred se quedó en su lugar, petrificado mientras el chico se alejaba por el pasillo con paso calmado.

 _Así es como la felicidad podía ser destruida de un momento a otro: con un par de palabras sin buena intención y en un tono exacto. Era una pena que alguien tan joven tuviera que encontrarse con esto, naturalmente._


	4. Beautiful illusion

Alfred F. Jones estaba recostado en su mullida cama, con su celeste mirada clavada en el blanco y liso techo de su cuarto. Cavilaba en silencio, sin saber realmente el qué hacer con la difícil situación en la que se encontraba: escoger entre la agradable y tranquila compañía de Kiku, o la divertida e indebida de Gilbert.

Habían ya pasado tres semanas desde lo acontecido, la sentencia por parte del chico de blancos cabellos, y el "culpable" no se había dignado si quiera a dirigirle una mísera mirada. El americano se habría sentido solo y abandonado si el círculo interior de médicos del manicomio no le hubiese concedido el permiso especial para hacerle una visita diaria al pequeño japonés, la cual siempre lograba quitarle el estrés que conllevaba el estar 24 horas todos los días de la semana encerrado dentro de un maldito sanatorio. _Algo absurdo ante los ojos de cualquiera que se considerase mínimamente cuerdo._

Quizás ya era tiempo de colocar algún póster en aquel espacio vacío sobre su cama; ya estaba cansado de no poder contemplar el techo en sus horas de ocio sobre el colchón sin comenzar a divagar sobre su miserable existencia. _No se consideraba cómo una persona espontánea en aquellas alturas de su vida, pero el meditar demasiado sobre las múltiples situaciones le causaba migraña intelectual y existencial._

Se levantó de un salto de su mullido lecho, planteándose si debía de cambiar de lugar uno de sus pósters o colocar el dibujo que Kiku le había hecho de su personaje favorito del anime _Naruto_. Sí, era parte de los _freaks_ que veían series de aquella clase y coleccionaban productos que surgían a partir de estas mismas. _Para ser un suicida apartado de la sociedad que le rodeaba poseía gustos bastante comunes ¿Quién dijo que alguien que sólo desea desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra no podía disfrutar de un placer así?_

Se decidió por situar el susodicho dibujo, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse a armario en busca de la tan preciada imagen. Su desorden le irritaba de sobremanera en situaciones como aquella, dado que era ya un hecho recurrente el que extraviase las cosas que más anhelaba en el momento, hallándolas varios meses después cuando ya ni recordaba su existencia. _Era una suerte que se le hubiese ocurrido la genial idea de dejar el dibujo sobre toda la basura que guardaba dentro del mueble._

Justo cuando ya había vuelto a treparse sobre su cama, esta vez con el póster en una mano y un rollo de cinta adhesiva en la otra, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe haciéndole dar un pequeño salto. Esperaba que se tratase de Jessica, la enfermera que, además de ser la que más interactuaba con él, le llevaba la gran cantidad de pastillas que tenía que tomar diariamente de manera "voluntaria" para estar calmado.

Se giró para pedirle que las dejase en su mesita de noche, con la supuesta idea de que las tomaría al terminar su cometido. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada carmesí de Gilbert, quién le observaba en silencio desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus delgados labios, la cual logró acelerar el corazón del americano, aunque esta mueca no llegaba a los ojos del mayor en ningún momento. _Hasta la más fría y hueca muestra de afecto podía consolar un poco a un alma tan apartada y miserable._

—No sabía que te gustaban las caricaturas chinas—musitó Gilbert, con su voz cargada de un tono jocoso. El menor tuvo el impulso de idiotez de corregirle al chico de ojos rojizos, pero logró morderse la lengua antes de soltar algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo más tarde—. Debo suponer que no haz olvidado lo que me debes ¿No, Jones?

—Yo no olvido nunca una promesa—respondió Alfred, con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Intentaba verse confiado ante la situación, pero en el fondo de su corazón se encontraba aterrado en una esquina por lo que fuese a surgir de todo aquello—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Puedo refutar esa afirmación respecto a lo de no romper promesas—exclamó, con mirada afilada. El americano enrojeció de golpe, cosa que le causó bastante gracia al mayor—. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, esa no es la razón por la que he decidido venir a verte este día—aclaró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. Había introducido sus manos en los bolsillos de los jeans oscuros y ajustados que traía puestos, dejando sus pulgares afuera y apuntando hacia su abultada entrepierna. Si se llegaba a poner rojo por mirar tan abajo, se tiraría por la ventana—. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar fuera del manicomio, un local en la carretera donde usualmente me reúno con un par de amigos míos.

— ¿Es un lugar… peligroso?—cuestionó, teniendo cuidado de no dejar que el miedo que sentía se viese reflejado en su voz. El mayor se encogió de hombros nuevamente, mientras reía entre dientes—. No me gusta la idea de que me claven un cuchillo entre las costillas ¿Sabes? Debe ser algo… _incómodo._

—No creo que debas preocuparte por un tema así, ya que no estarás solo—aclaró. Aquellas palabras no contenían ningún sentimiento en concreto, pero a oídos del menor sonaron tan cálidas como una caricia. Su estúpido corazón terminaría por explotar a ese paso—. Además, el último incidente ocurrido en aquel antro fue hace ya más de veinte años… ¡Yo ni siquiera había deleitado al mundo con mi genial nacimiento!

Asintió, sonriente, aceptando de esta forma la propuesta dada por Gilbert. Este le dedicó una gran sonrisa cargada de satisfacción, para luego salir del cuarto dándole así algo de privacidad, para que así pudiese mudarse a una ropa más abrigada para el "escape secreto". Aquel gesto le agradó al americano, dada la consideración que esta misma conllevaba. _Un gesto de una naturaleza así siempre sería bien recibido, al fin y al cabo._

Alfred bajó de su cama dando un pequeño salto, con la intención de colocarse algunas prendas que le favoreciesen al menos un poco. Últimamente acostumbraba a permanecer con su pijama puesto durante todo el día, ya que no había ninguna razón de peso para vestirse como una persona típica y normal. Gilbert ya ni siquiera le dirigía una miserable mirada, por lo que había dejado de valer la pena siquiera verse una mierda de presentable. _Quizás aquello sonaba un poco superficial; a las personas se les ha de conquistar con acciones y no apariencias… pero él estaba vacío por dentro, hecho trizas, y a nadie le interesaba un muñeco de mirada dolorida y sonrisa hueca y rota._

Fuera del edificio la noche estaba helando, cosa que sabía por los comentarios de algunas enfermeras de su zona, por lo que optó por colocarse una camiseta negra de mangas largas y, sobre esta misma prenda, un suéter de un monótono gris claro; también se puso sus jeans y zapatillas favoritas, dado el hecho de que era la ropa más abrigada que poseía de aquellos tipos. Naturalmente, prefería mil veces el caluroso verano que aquella mierda que llamaban "La estación de la vida y las flores".

La primavera era una estación incomprensible para su retraída mente de 15 años: podía llegar a ser muy calurosa y otras veces extremadamente fría, a veces seca y, otras, mojada; no poseía un patrón exacto de comportamiento, y esto le irritaba demasiado. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían funcionar de una sola forma, sin variaciones impredecible? El mundo se volvería mucho más fácil, y las personas más tratables; quizás, incluso, acabarían las guerras estúpidas ente naciones ciegas y sordas a toda crítica ajena a su actuar.

 _Pero, claro, el universo no era un lugar precisamente utópico, y la humanidad tampoco ayudaba un miserable ápice a mejorar aquella situación. Era un infierno creado por los humanos mismos._

Suspiró, ya saliendo del cuarto. Gilbert estaba apoyado en la blanca pared junto a la puerta, con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus delgados labios y la mirada perdida en sus profundas cavilaciones. Se veía hermoso, tanto que al chico de ojos azules le apenó interrumpirle, sintiéndose como simple escoria al privar al mundo de poder contemplar tal grado de perfección encarnada.

—Para ser un chico tardaste bastante, niño—musitó Gilbert, estando sus palabras cargadas por la burla. El menor sintió su rostro arder cual tomate, lo que generó que el mayor riese entre dientes. Detestaba que su cara siempre le jugase en contra cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel chico de ojos carmesíes. _Aunque, de todas formas, no era algo que pudiese evitar_ —. Ni siquiera mi amada novia se demora tanto, y eso que ella es una chica en todo sentido.

—N-no creo haber tomado tanto tiempo en cambiarme—murmuró Alfred, con la mirada fija en las puntas de sus zapatillas. En situaciones como aquella su deseo de esfumarse de la faz de la Tierra aumentaba a la décima potencia del infinito, e incluso llegaba a superar esa cifra absurda. _Además, le había temblado la voz, lo que era un punto a favor para esta noción_ —. ¿No crees que sea algo… _estereotípico_ decir eso sobre las mujeres?

—Hay una razón para la existencia de tales percepciones respecto a los grupos en la sociedad, así que no es incorrecto utilizarlas como punto de referencia cuando se platica—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Era bastante sorprendente el cómo a veces el mayor podía hablar cual letrado y, durante el resto del tiempo, ser un completo y total idiota; era lo único impredecible que podía tolerar el americano. _Era jodidamente atractivo e interesante_ —. Y, de todas formas, mi novia es alguien especial, por lo que no encaja en tonterías así… pero bueno, tú no eres ella.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como puñales en el débil pecho de Alfred, destrozándole el corazón de manera lenta y dolorosa. Era natural que Gilbert apreciase más a su bonita pareja que a un chico tan patético y simplón como él; nunca había sido suficiente para nadie. Pero ¿Por qué le sentaba tan mal aquello? Él sabía perfectamente que no era interesante en absoluto, e incluso podía llegar a considerarse alguien irritante.

 _¿Por qué las palabras de aquel chico le calaban tan profundo?_

Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual jamás llegaría hasta sus hermosos ojos. Soltó una broma ácida a la cual no prestó demasiado esfuerzo para crear, todo esto mientras su mente estaba desconectada casi por completo de su cuerpo. Se comportaba como un autómata programado para comportarse como un humano, una simple máquina de carne y piel que no meditaba su forma de actuar. _Era sólo eso, no una verdadera persona: una cáscara vacía de toda virtud mínimamente destacable, que se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente que primero se le cruzase._

Ambos chicos caminaron por los oscuros pasillos de su zona, hasta llegar a las escaleras que se encontraban en uno de estos, el ala noroeste donde ya todos dormían a esas horas, las cuales sólo llegaban hasta el segundo piso del edificio. Gilbert le explicó entre susurros a Alfred que había una ventana cuyos barrotes eran fáciles de retirar, por lo que podrían salir a través de ella.

— ¿No habías mencionado que tenías permitida la salida del manicomio? —cuestionó Alfred, alzando una de sus delgadas y rubias cejas. Su compañero le dedicó una mirada cargada de diversión, mientras sacaba un objeto brillante de su bolsillo. Una llave—. Creo recordar que lo dijiste…

—Tengo permiso de salida exclusivamente durante el día, en realidad—aclaró, haciendo su típico encogimiento de hombros. Había introducido la dichosa llave en la cerradura de la puerta que ocultaba las escaleras, la cual se abrió con un suave **click**. _La adrenalina y la emoción por las acciones ilícitas llenaban los corazones de ambas jóvenes almas_ —. Pero conseguí las llaves de este lugar para poder cumplir mi trabajo nocturno, así que no habrá ningún problema mientras regresemos antes del amanecer.

Alfred asintió, en absoluto silencio; no sabía realmente qué responder ante lo dicho. Le preocupaba en extremo la posibilidad de ser atrapado _in fragantti_ y sufrir algún tipo de castigo grave: quizás le quitasen sus amados pósters, o el reproductor de música que le había sido regalado por Jessica hace apenas un par de semanas. _Le había preguntado qué música le gustaba para descargarla en el susodicho aparato, cosa que Alfred había agradecido para sus adentros._

Dejó que el mayor cruzase primero por el umbral sombrío, dado que él era quién conocía el camino en aquel laberinto de oscuridad y peldaños. La única luz que les iluminaba la ruta era la de la pálida luna, cuya luminiscencia se colaba entre los barrotes de las ventanas. _La noche era hermosa y estrellada fuera del lugar donde los gritos silenciosos rogaban por un rescate que jamás sería efectuado._

El americano a duras penas lograba distinguir las puntas de sus propios pies al bajar los escalones de concreto, por lo que sus no tardaron en volverse más torpes de lo normal. Dejaba mucho que desear, pero aún así no dejaba de seguir a su "pareja de fuga", siendo la cabellera blanca que este chico poseía su casi único punto de referencia entre aquel montón de sombras.

El silencio reinaba entre ambos, aunque tampoco es que tuviesen demasiado de lo que hablar: Gilbert estaba ocupado planeando de manera meticulosa el "itinerario" de aquella velada, cómo podría volver con su desastroso compañero sin ser detectado; Alfred, mientras tanto, sólo podía pensar en el temor constante que sentía. ¿De verdad estaba bien el seguir a ese chico? El hacer cosas en contra de las reglas impuestas era jodidamente peligroso y estúpido, cosa que le incomodaba más de lo que le hubiese gustado. _¿Qué motivo tenía para seguirle, si no obtendría ninguna recompensa de gran valor por ello?_

De repente, tropezó al enredarse con sus propios pies, pero no soltó ni un simple gritillo: estaba demasiado concentrado en sus cavilaciones. No importaba que cayese, no importaba que terminase con la nariz rota y el rostro salpicado por la sangre que esta misma expulsase… _nada importaba realmente una maldita mierda._ Si era atrapado o no, seguiría encerrado en el manicomio, seguiría vivo en un mundo que aborrecía en casi cada uno de sus aspectos.

 _El infierno poseía una gigantesca puerta de entrada, pero no una salida._

Sintió un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura, deteniendo su aparente caída inminente. Quizás debió haber soltado alguna maldición o un grito algo afeminado, pero su mente estaba tan nublada que sólo atinó a levantar su celeste mirada con timidez

Quién le sostenía era Gilbert, el cual le había atrapado en mitad de la trayectoria de su cuerpo, y ahora le miraba con preocupación y burla mezcladas en sus rojos ojos.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, niño, casi caes sobre mi—musitó Gilbert, ayudando al menor a ponerse nuevamente de pie como era debido. El corazón de este último latía a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que su rostro había adquirido un tono semejante a los ojos de su salvador—. Y, además, me preocupa el que no te hagas daño ¿Cómo demonios podrías explicar una nariz rota y un labio amoratado? De seguro terminarían por castigarme a mí tras descubrir la verdad, y tener que verme con el director no me apetece demasiado ¿Sabes?

Alfred no se dignó a responder siquiera un miserable monosílabo, sólo logró asentir con la cabeza de manera temblorosa cual muñeco de trapo. Sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento dada la alegría eufórica que le llenaba el pecho hasta desbordar.

Nadie nunca le había dicho que se preocupara por él, ni siquiera le habían considerado una puta mierda. ¿Acaso, por esto, Gilbert era diferente a los demás? La mayor parte del tiempo era muy cruel al tratar al americano, pero también podía llegar a ser increíblemente considerado. _¿Cuál era el verdadero?_

No tardaron en recorrer el tramo que les quedaba hasta el segundo piso, lugar donde terminaban las escaleras de manera abrupta y se encontraba la dichosa ventana de los barrotes removibles. Fue el mayor quién quitó las barras de metal con el máximo cuidado para que rechinasen lo mínimo posible, dejando así el paso libre para el escape. Alfred agradeció para sus adentros que su compañero tomase la iniciativa en la tarea, dado que nunca había poseído gran fuerza muscular en sus delgados brazos ni tampoco un ingenio agudo que le permitiese buscar una solución acorde a sus limitadas capacidades físicas. _Era, en sí, un perfecto ejemplo de un ser inútil; olvidable y muy reemplazable._

Tras retirar todos los barrotes salieron del edificio a través de esta salida improvisada, utilizando el árbol que se halaba frente a esta misma a modo de escalera provisoria. Ninguno de ellos dos se quejó por los raspones en la piel de sus brazos y piernas, los cuales fueron generados por la irregular corteza; aquello les haría ver "poco hombres" bajo su propio juicio y ante el de los demás. _Los estereotipos destruían y separaban la sociedad, aunque esta o parecía preocuparse por su notorio envenenamiento._

 _Los hombres no lloran ¿No?_

Tuvieron que alejarse bastante del edificio del sanatorio mental, utilizando el pequeño bosque que rodeaba a este mismo a modo de escondite. El mayor, nuevamente, era quién conocía el camino a través de la oscura arboleda, por lo que se autoproclamó en silencio como el guía de toda la operación.

Las hojas danzaban al ritmo de las caricias del frío viento, mientras que las ramas soltaban suaves quejidos de dolor ante esto. _Sombras oscuras, miradas imaginarias entre la negrura que era el bosque de noche._

—Cuando lleguemos a la carretera habrá un auto estacionado, en el cual estarán un par de amigos míos esperándome—exclamó Gilbert, rompiendo el sepulcral silencio y la fascinación de su compañero por contemplar el paisaje que les rodeaba. No se había dignado siquiera a girarse para dirigirle una rojiza mirada al menor, por lo que este mismo tuvo que conformarse con la vista de aquella ancha espalda cubierta por una gastada chaqueta de cuero negro—. No quiero que digas una palabra a menos que se te hable primero ¿Entiendes? Ellos son mis amigos, no los tuyos; no quiero que me avergüences con tus pláticas estúpidas.

—Prometo no decir nada, incluso me morderé la lengua si es necesario—respondió Alfred, con voz suave. No había percibido en absoluto la hostilidad y el asco en las palabras del mayor, dado que todavía estaba algo ofuscado por la felicidad que le causó el sentirse importarte para la persona que tan obsesionado le tenía—. No quiero que te arrepientas de haberme traído, ni te decepciones de mí.

—Eso es lo que espero, porque sino…—murmuró, con un tono bastante sombrío. Por fin se había girado para mirarle, pero sus ojos estaban cargados con algo muy distinto a cualquier sentimiento amistoso: sólo había frialdad en aquel par de orbes carmesíes—. Las pagarás putamente caro, enano.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna, sólo continuaron su trayecto hacia el destino inminente. Alfred todavía conservaba una pizca de arrepentimiento y angustia al interior de su miserable corazón, aunque había terminado por concluir que era mejor ignorar aquello. ¿Por qué tendría que dudar sobre las intenciones de Gilbert? Él mismo había asegurado que le preocupaba la seguridad del americano, por lo que no tenía sentido que lo pensase tanto.

 _¿Había alguna razón para temer?_

Al salir del pequeño bosque Alfred pudo ver el auto al que su guía de hermosos ojos se refería: un Chevrolet Camaro antiguo, quizás anterior al año 2000 por el aspecto destartalado que poseía y el modelo viejo que mostraba. La pintura habría sido originalmente amarilla, pero estaba muy gastada y algo desconchada, además la corrosión la cubría. No era para nada un coche lujoso, pero la ilusión no por esto se apagó en los brillantes ojos del menor.

Le hubiera gustado sentarse junto a Gilbert en la segunda fila de asientos del automóvil, pero a este le pareció mucho más interesante el cumplir el rol de copiloto. Así, Alfred se vio obligado a sentarse junto a un chico de tez tostada y cabello ondulado que, por lo que llegó a comprender a partir de la conversación entre este y los otros dos chicos, se llamaba Antonio, y era un pringado por estar todo el maldito día hablando con su amada pareja: _Lovi_.

Aquel tipo no era muy agradable a ojos del americano, pero consideraba sus verdes ojos bastante atractivos e hipnóticos. Tenía un ligero acento español, y a veces soltaba palabras en este mismo idioma a modo de chiste interno entre el grupo de tres amigos.

El conductor, un hombre de cabello rubio y ondulado hasta los hombros y barba incipiente en el mentón, fue el único que se interesó un mínimo en la presencia del chico de ojos claros. Le saludó, e incluso le preguntó su nombre, cosa que Alfred respondió con una felicidad y emoción que nadie más pareció querer compartir. Aquel tipo rubio le agradaba, mucho más de lo que se hubiera esperado.

El chico de claros ojos apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, siendo arrullado por la mezcla entre la ruidosa conversación que le rodeaba y la canción que sonaba en la radio. Sonba la voz de su vocalista amado, Adam Gontier, aunque ya estaba más viejo y en una banda diferente a la que había conquistado el corazón del menor.

Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados.

 _¿Acaso aquello que sentía era… felicidad?_


	5. The doors of hell

Jazz suave y sombría penumbra fue lo que recibió a Alfred F. Jones al entrar a ese antro de mala muerte al cual había acompañado a Gilbert, hecho del que estaba comenzando a replantearse cada vez más. Él, siendo sinceros, esperaba que el lugar fuese una especie de "disco-bar", donde hubiesen luces brillantes y la gente bailase hasta desfallecer, que la droga corriese como un río al igual que los licores fuertes. _La realidad era una cruel asesina de hasta las más pequeñas expectativas de los hombres._

El menor soltó un pesado suspiro, mientras arrastraba los pies en dirección a la mesa donde sus acompañantes habían decidido sentarse. Francis, el hombre rubio de voz suave y seductora que poseía un ligero acento francés y había cumplido el rol de conductor en el coche, traía una gran mochila negra con uno que otro detalle rojo entre sus brazos, la cual protegía con recelo, dado que esta cumpliría la tarea de transportar la valiosa "mercancía" que les sería entregada.

Nadie se había dignado a explicarle al americano lo que era exactamente el producto que venían a recoger, pero él tenía una fuerte sospecha de lo que esto podía ser. Gilbert mencionó una vez que él vendía objetos de dudosa legalidad, por lo que no era complicado el relacionar ambos conceptos: aquello que vendían era droga.

Era algo difícil el suponer si estas sustancias entraban en la categoría de drogas duras o suaves, pero a Alfred F. Jones no le importaba demasiado. En sí, aquella situación era jodidamente genial por si sola, tan ilegal que lograba llenar sus arterias de adrenalina y su volátil imaginación de posibles desenlaces con la policía, persecuciones y cosas del estilo.

—Hey, Alfred—musitó Francis, utilizando un tono bastante amable para dirigirse al menor. Tenía un habano entre los brillantes dientes, el cual mordisqueaba con gusto. Era un hombre de atractivo rostro y cuerpo, aunque sus extraños comentarios tendían a terminar perturbando a las personas que le rodeaban… exceptuando a Gilbert y Antonio, sus dos mejores amigos—. ¿Quieres que te pida algo para beber? El cantinero de este lugar es un poquitín amargado, por lo que no creo que quiera venderte nada por ser menor de edad.

—Yo…—murmuró Alfred, mordisqueando su labio inferior con un poco de nerviosismo. Nunca había probado ni una sola gota de licor a lo largo de sus quince años de vida, ni siquiera para poder sentir su sabor. Consideraba a las personas bebedoras como un simple montón de imbéciles con aires de superioridad: a cada trago destruían un poco más su cuerpo, presumiendo de ello con una tosca sonrisa mientras se acercaban a largas zancadas hacia su inminente muerte. Se había prometido a si mismo nunca beber, nunca ser como aquella bola de estúpidos… _pero, para su infortunio, en aquel momento se encontraba entre la espada y la pared_ —. No acostumbro a tomar cosas demasiado fuertes, así que algo suave estaría bien.

—Te traeré un martini, entonces—musitó este, con una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción. Dejó el habano a medio consumir en el cenicero de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la redonda mesa de madera, quizás para terminarlo luego o dejarlo consumirse—. No tardaré mucho, _joli gaçon._

Francis se levantó de la mesa de una forma ligeramente afeminada, alejándose con dirección a la barra. Tarareaba en francés una vieja canción que, seguramente, ninguno de los presentes conocía; mientras tanto, Alfred soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. ¡No podía caer más bajo de lo que ya estaba! Había llegado al punto de traicionar sus propias creencias e ideales, todo esto con tal de encajar en aquel estúpido grupo, el cual (por cierto) no le prestaba una mierda de atención. ¿Realmente tenía algún sentido el haberse convertido en el perrito faldero de aquella gentuza? Gilbert le trataba peor que a la mismísima escoria, como si fuese un jodido leproso en medio de la edad media.

Sí; era posible que al rechazar la "amabilidad" del chico de plateados cabellos y carmesíes iris este le comenzase a hacer la vida imposible: volver aquel pequeño y miserable infierno un poco más insoportable, que va. Pero ¿Qué demonios importaba ya a esas alturas? De por sí, el estar internado en un manicomio ya le jodía bastante su existencia, sin contar el hecho de que su familia parecía haberse olvidado por completo de él y de que no le dejaban acabar con su vida en paz, todo gracias a las malditas medidas de vigilancia a las que estaba sometido día y noche.

 _¿Qué más daba una daga más clavada en su alma desnuda y vulnerable?_

Alfred cerró con fuerza sus manos, formando puños temblorosos por el odio naciente y el dolor acumulado durante sus largos años de sufrimiento. Sólo era un juguete más ¿No? El estúpido niño suicida que buscaba desesperadamente un poco de atención, al punto de arrastrarse como una maldita alimaña ante los pies de los demás con tal de recibir un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. _Una simple entretención pasajera, que tarde o temprano sería reemplazada por algo mejor._

—Eh, Alfred—exclamó Gilbert, utilizando un tono mucho más suave del que normalmente abusaba. El aludido levantó su celeste mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el tipo aquel se percatase de todo el odio que sentía en aquel instante, que viese las ardientes llamas del rencor arder en sus pupilas, que sintiese las puñaladas que le lanzaba con sus ojos claros… pero falló de forma rotunda: aquellos ojos carmesíes no reflejaban su tan acostumbrada burla, sino que parecían estar cargados de preocupación. _Aquello debilitó todas sus barreras, dejándole desnudo ante aquel hermoso ser_ —. ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo ido, siendo que todavía nadie te ha dado ninguna sustancia ilegal.

—Sólo… sólo pensaba en un acertijo de un videojuego que comencé hace poco—respondió el menor, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. ¿Cuál era la razón de que hubiese soltado aquella sucia mentira? Ni siquiera pudo expresar un ápice de lo que realmente pensaba y sentía; se había acobardado ante aquellos ojos de bestia rojizos y la sonrisa de zorro que siempre les acompañaba, siendo reducido a un ser más insignificante que el mismísimo polvo. ¿Tan poca valentía y debilidad poseía que una simple mirada con una pizca de amabilidad podía derribar todas sus defensas, echando abajo todo el dolor y odio acumulado en su miserable corazón? —. ¿A qué te refieres con sustancias ilegales? La única mierda que hay en este basurero es licor, y ni siquiera tiene pinta de ser de buena calidad.

—Vamos, no critiques las cosas de forma tan grosera antes de haberlas probado—replicó, con una sonrisa cargada de burla en su rostro pálido. Al parecer, había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ¿Realmente aquel gran hijo de puta había cambiado su actitud por un instante, o sólo había sido una mera ilusión? Alfred no sabía interpretar demasiado bien las acciones y palabras de las personas, por lo que la situación generalmente terminaba mutando en un juego de adivinanzas—. Además, no creo que Francis se alegre si escucha un comentario así después de haberte invitado a un trago.

—Él está lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que dije—contestó, volviendo a encogerse de hombros. Era preferible que mantuviese una actitud serena e imperturbable, dado que si llegaba a mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad iba a ser atacado por esa gentuza. _Un cordero rodeado por una manada de lobos hambrientos, quienes esperaban cualquier mínima oportunidad para lanzarse sobre él y destrozarle la garganta a base de dentelladas_ —. De todas formas, no me importa lo que él piense sobre mí. No es problema mía si es demasiado sensible y mis palabras le dañan.

La mirada de Gilbert se tornó tormentosa, como si le hubiese poseído alguna clase de criatura demoníaca llena de odio y penumbras. Aunque, para la suerte del desventurado Alfred, Francis llegó justo a tiempo a la mesa antes de que el mayor desatase su furia sobre el menor. El hombre traía una bandeja con tres jarras grandes llenas de espumosa cerveza, y una elegante y delgada copa de dulce martini, la cual destacaba entre los toscos recipientes de la rubia cerveza. Le entregó a cada uno su respectivo pedido, siendo el americano el último en recibir el licor que había solicitado.

El chico posó sus celestes ojos en el extraño líquido rosáceo que le había sido entregado, dejándose arrastrar por el aroma dulzón que este despedía. No poseía una apariencia tan nociva como la cerveza que sus acompañantes bebían entre ruidosas carcajadas, por lo que tenía un par de puntos a su favor. ¿Realmente beber alco9hol era tan dañino como siempre lo mostraban en los medios informativos? Aquella bebida de apariencia inocente no parecía ser mala en absoluto; es más: le recordaba un poco al jugo de fresa… cuando estaba muy aguado, eso sí. Todos se veían mucho más alegres tras haber consumido el dichoso alcohol, y el ambiente había mejorado de forma notable ¡Incluso Antonio, quién había dicho ni una palabra en todo el trayecto hasta el bar, comenzó a solar una que otra broma y anécdota para divertir al grupo!

 _¿Por qué él no debía unirse?_

En medio de aquel duelo consigo mismo, sintió la rojiza mirada de Gilbert sobre él, a la espera de su próximo movimiento. La vida del chico de ojos celestes estaba en juego (por decirlo de alguna forma), cosa que le recordaba mucho a los videojuegos donde cada una de las decisiones que uno tomase podían llegar a afectar de forma fundamental la línea argumental. _La presión de aquellos ojos carmesíes le aplastaba cual avalancha de fría nieve._

Alfred lanzó un pesado suspiro, tomando la copa de martini por su delgado cuello de cristal en un acto de rendición, para poder darle así un corto trago al licor y saborearlo de forma crítica (y algo desconfiada, cabe añadir). Al igual que su aroma, el sabor era dulce y algo seco, pero no era tan desagradable como el menor se lo había imaginado; es más, podía decir que estaba exquisito. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios, volviendo a alzar la copa para terminar lo que aún quedaba de bebida. Un extraño calorcillo nació en el fondo de su estómago, a la vez que su humor mejoraba de forma notable.

—Venga, al parecer he acertado al traerte ese dulce martini—exclamó Francis, con un tono algo cantarín. Sus azules ojos observaban al menor, complacidos, mientras que su boca se curvaba lentamente, hasta formar una sonrisa con un tinte algo sensual. Quizás intentaba ligar con el menor, pero este era demasiado distraído para siquiera entrever las más obvias insinuaciones—. Puedo llenar tu copa, si así lo deseas, _joli gaçon_.

—Eso me encantaría—respondió este, con una gran y brillante sonrisa en su joven rostro. Sus mejillas se mostraban más rosadas que de costumbre, lo que terminaba con darle un aire mucho más alegre a su rostro, el cual siempre se encontraba sombrío. _Sus demonios le habían dado un respiro tras años de un tormento constante_ —. Aunque, por otro lado ¿No hay otra cosa que sea un poco más "fuerte", por decirlo de alguna manera?

— ¿Por qué ahora deseas beber algo así? —musitó Gilbert, enarcando una de sus delgadas y plateadas cejas. Había terminado su jarra de cerveza rubia hace apenas unos cuantos segundos, por lo que su voz estaba algo rasposa; además, jugueteaba con la jarra vacía con sus grandes manos, haciéndola girar sobre la mesa. En cierto modo, aquel chico poseía un comportamiento semejante al de un gato… _uno con la mirada y sonrisa de un zorro_ —. ¿No habías dicho que no estabas acostumbrado a los licores de alto calibre? Me parece _raro_ que cambies de opinión así como así.

—Sí, pero me gustaría probar algo distinto—aclaró el menor, en un volumen bastante bajo. ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas ante la mirada rojiza de aquel tipo? No comprendía la razón por la que su corazón latía tan desbocado, ni la del sudor que había comenzado humedecer las palmas de sus manos. _¿Aquel era el sabor del miedo?_ —. Me agradan las nuevas experiencias…

La mirada de Gilbert pareció endurecerse aún más, pero la sonrisa amistosa que se formó en sus labios opacó este hecho. Era lamentable que Alfred no lograse percibir la verdadera naturaleza de aquel chico, pero no existía ninguna forma de forzar su comprensión. Tampoco había ningún alma con una pizca de amabilidad y piedad que se lo informase, pero esto ya era un tema aparte.

 _Nadie le forzó a rodearse de una manada de lobos crueles como eran aquellos._

Francis había ignorado por completo la pequeña plática entre su viejo amigo y el menor, dado que no era algo que fuese realmente de su interés. Si aquel chico mentía y lograba hacer enfurecer a Gilbert, no era su maldito problema, ni tampoco tenía ninguna razón sólida para defenderle. _Su lealtad siempre estaría con el alemán de cabellos plateados, y no con aquel niñato de mirada sombría y sonrisa rota._

Justo en aquel momento, un par de hombres de aspecto sospechoso (y algo siniestro, cabe añadir) entraron al local: uno de ellos era alto y de tez algo grisácea, con barba incipiente y descuidada creciendo en su mentón. Su cabello era de un tono rubio cenizo, el cual le llegaba casi hasta los hombros (curiosamente, llevaba un corte muy parecido al de Francis), aunque estaba tan descuidado al punto de que la grasa le separaba en mechones individuales; sus ojos eran de un tono violeta apagado, además de poseer ojeras que no mejoraban ni un ápice su aspecto demacrado. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta larga y oscura, al estilo de Sherlock Holmes.

Por otro lado, el compañero del hombre alto era un poco más bajo, de piel tostada por el sol de veranos pasados y cabello castaño desordenado. Sus ojos poseían el mismo extraño tono rojizo que los de Gilbert, y su peinado era sumamente al de Alfred… bueno, _toda su persona era parecida a él_ , cosa que había terminado por incomodar un poco al menor, y más aún cuando este extraño le sonrió, dejando a la vista que tenía un par de dientes rotos.

No poseían el aspecto de ser personas mínimamente amigables, pero tendría que confiar en el criterio de Gilbert para dejar que se acercasen.

Ambos hombres saludaron a los tres chicos mayores, ignorando por completo la presencia de Alfred. No le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario: se alegraba de que aquella gentuza de mala calaña pasase de él, aunque le dolió un poco el hecho de que a Gilbert no pareciese importarle lo más mínimo el presentarle ante los extraños. _¿Tan poco relevante era a los ojos de aquel bello ser?_

El chico de mirada apagada y triste semblante no participó en la animada conversación que comenzó a desarrollarse a su alrededor, tras que aquel par de extraños se sentase en la mesa junto al resto del grupo. Prefería escuchar en silencio, comprender la situación en la que se encontraba antes de cometer la estupidez de interrumpir con alguna pregunta estúpida.

—Como te decía, Gilbert: aquella disco que te mencioné por teléfono el otro día por teléfono es un blanco perfecto para nuestro pequeño negocio de venta—exclamó el hombre de piel morena, con una sonrisa entusiasta. Por lo que Alfred había logrado captar, el nombre de aquel tipo era Allen, y por la forma en la que se dirigía a Gilbert era fácil suponer que eran amigos… o, al menos, que se conocían hace ya una buena cantidad de años—. Todas las noches se llena hasta reventar de niñatos de quince años con las hormonas alocadas y los bolsillos llenos de dinero que sus padres les dan ¡Tío, es una ganancia segura! Se puede triunfar hasta vendiendo condones de los chinos.

—Espero que esta vez no hayan malditos guardias, imbécil—respondió el aludido, en un tono hostil. Su ceño permanecía fruncido, mientras que su mirada rojiza se asemejaba más a la de un lobo rabioso que a la de un astuto zorro—. En el último local que me mostraste la cosa terminó muy mal, al punto en que casi me coge la puta policía.

—No me culpes de tu estupidez ni de tus descuidos, Beilschmidt—le cortó, frunciendo el ceño. Su voz se había tornado fría y algo más grave, cosa que le daba el mismo aire siniestro que el de un asesino serial de los que aparecían en las películas de Hollywood. Aunque, de lejos, sus ojos eran lo más escalofriante de todo: sin brillo, como la muerta mirada de un monstruo iracundo—. Gracias a mí tienes todo lo que posees actualmente, así que más te vale ahorrarte tus comentarios insensatos de ahora en adelante.

Gilbert abrió su boca de par en par, como si quisiese responder a lo dicho por Allen, pero sólo bajó la mirada y asintió en completo silencio. Aquello logró trizar la imagen imponente que Alfred tenía de Gilbert, dejándose así ver una faceta mucho más pasiva y sensata comparada con la que mostraba normalmente. Esto debía de haberle sentado bien al menor dado que, en aquel estado, era más probable que el chico le tratase de una mejor manera, dejando un poco la crueldad injustificada de lado. Si esto era bueno ¿Por qué le entristecía tanto? No tenía sentido alguno, al menos bajo el punto de vista de alguien externo a la situación de Alfred.

Quizás era el fruto del torbellino de sentimientos que él sentía por el mayor, o la simple bondad de su aún joven e inocente corazón, pero sentía lástima por su "maltratador" (aunque él jamás lo hubiera definido con esta palabra). Deseaba hacer desaparecer todas las almas presentes, ajenas a ellos dos, para así poder rodearle con sus delgados brazos y entregarle un poco de su calor corporal. Podría sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Gilbert contra el suyo, tener su tibia y profunda respiración golpeándole contra la piel; ver cada uno de los detalles del rostro de aquel hermoso ser, detalles que la mayoría pasaba por alto al mirarle: la barba incipiente que crecía en su mentón, la cual el chico parecía olvidar siempre al afeitarse; sus largas pestañas casi tan largas como la nieve; las pequeñas motas más oscuras en su iris, las cuales desaparecían en los días nublados; las diminutas arrugas que se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía, o las que aparecían en las esquinas de sus ojos cada vez que soltaba una carcajada por alguna broma estúpida. Gilbert era hermoso en su totalidad, con cada una de sus pequeñas características y manías; aceleraba el corazón de aquel chico suicida con sólo dedicarle una mirada cualquiera.

 _¿Era posible estar enamorado de alguien que apenas conocía?_

Lo negaba, asumiendo a que se debía a su descontrol hormonal y a su desesperada búsqueda de un poco de compañía en aquel cruel y frío mundo. No tenía nada de malo el poseer un amor platónico imposible ¿Verdad?

Las personas a su alrededor continuaban con su charla de negocios, aunque Alfred había dejado de prestarle atención hace ya un largo rato. No lograba despegar sus azules ojos de los delgados y rosáceos labios de Gilbert, los cuales danzaban con cada palabra que este decía. ¿Serían tan suaves como aparentaban, o ásperos? ¿Tendrían un dulce sabor, o algo más parecido a la mezcla entre licor y tabaco? Ansiaba de sobremanera el besarlos, y su mente no lograba entender el por qué de este estúpido pensamiento. Las ilusiones iban y venían a su propio antojo, mareando cada vez más la percepción de la realidad que el menor de rubios cabellos poseía. Dentro de su cabeza podía verse a sí mismo fusionando su boca con la de Gilbert, en una lenta y suave danza húmeda, cargada de una maraña de sentimientos y algo de pasión de por medio. _Un simple contacto que le llevaría al cielo y al infierno a la vez._

—Hey, Alfred—exclamó Gilbert, con un tono ligeramente irritado. Aquellas simples palabras lograron sacar al chico de su ensoñación, haciendo de esta forma que volviese a concentrarse en su entorno: todos se habían retirado de la gastada mesa, dejándole a él solo junto a Gilbert. El lugar adquirió un aspecto irreal, demasiado oscuro en comparación con las vívidas y brillantes fantasías del miserable suicida. _¿Por qué todo era tan siniestro en comparación con sus ilusiones?_ —. No te quedes allí sentado como un jodido idiota; es hora de irnos.

—Perdón, estaba meditando—murmuró el menor, a modo de respuesta. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un vistoso color rojo, y sus malditas piernas no querían dejar de temblar. Tenía suerte de que Gilbert no pudiese leer sus pensamientos, dado que se encontraría en un grave aprieto si fuese así—. ¿Dónde están los demás? No les he visto irse.

—Allen le entregó la mercancía a Francis, y luego de esto se retiró junto con su compañero—le explicó el mayor, de la forma más resumida que le fue posible. No parecía molesto en absoluto, por lo que el menor pudo darse el lujo de relajarse un poco—. Son un par de _freaks_ ¿No crees? Me arrepiento por completo el haber pensado que sería buena idea trabajar para estos imbéciles.

— ¿No has pensado en… renunciar? —respondió, de forma impulsiva. El terror se apoderó de su ser al percatarse de lo que había dicho: Gilbert podía ofenderse por su maldito descuido, sino era algo mucho peor. Pero, de forma sorpresiva, el chico sólo le observó con una de sus delgadas cejas alzada—. Es lo más lógico: si no te gusta tu trabajo, lo dejas y ya.

—Suena fácil si lo dices así ¿Sabes? Y esta mierda es mucho más complicada de lo que crees—rió este, a modo de respuesta. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa cargada de amargura, mientras que su mirada quedó fija en el suelo de madera bajo sus pies. _Una expresión distante que ocultaba dolores pasados_ —. Ellos saben donde vive mi familia ¡Cosa que no me interesa mucho, maldita sea! Pero… no soportaría que dañasen a mi hermano menor por mi culpa, _no de nuevo._

Silencio. Nadie dijo una sola palabra sobre lo dicho por Gilbert, y así debía quedarse.

El menor de ambos muchachos se levantó de su asiento, mientras que el otro le esperó de pie en su lugar, para luego retirarse a paso lento del local. Alfred se sentía extrañamente alegre por lo que su compañero le había contado. ¿Aquello significaba que Gilbert confiaba en él? Nunca nadie le había confesado algo así, y el chico de ojos rojizos tampoco era alguien que se pusiese sentimental y soltase cosas "personales" a la ligera. Confiaba en él, y eso era gratificante.

—Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide—Gilbert se detuvo, mirando al menor con expresión grave. Afuera, la noche era fría y oscura, con una luna menguante que les sonreía desde el firmamento. Por otro lado, los ojos del mayor habían perdido su común expresión burlesca, siendo reemplazada por la preocupación. El corazón de Alfred volvía a latir a una velocidad absurda, al punto que parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro—. Ni se te ocurra beber nada de lo que te ofrezcan en el lugar al que iremos; no quiero tener que llevarte a cuestas de vuelta al manicomio ¿Entendiste? Esto no es un juego de niños.

Alfred sólo pudo asentir en silencio, sonriendo para si mismo mientras ambos retomaban la caminata hasta el viejo coche. Sus sospechas habían sido correctas: aquel hermoso ser de cabellos plateados confiaba en él y, además, se preocupaba por su bienestar. ¿Y si sentía lo mismo que el menor por él? No parecía una posibilidad ya tan remota, cosa que alegraba de sobremanera a Alfred.

 _El destino le sonreía, y el suicida tenía una pequeña oportunidad para ser, de una vez por todas, tan feliz como siempre había añorado._


	6. Angel's kiss

Aire viciado con el humo de múltiples cigarrillos, el sudor apestoso de unas tres docenas de personas y sus alientos pútridos impregnados de licor rancio era lo que respiraba Alfred F. Jones hace un poco más ya de una hora, tiempo durante el cual había concentrado todas sus fuerzas en contener las arcadas por aquel jodido cóctel de fétidos aromas de mierda. ¿Aquel maldito basurero era la fantástica disco de la que Allen había parloteado tanto? Era un simple almacén de paredes metálicas corroídas por el óxido y de suelo de agrietado concreto, con una barra formada por un par de cajas de madera, y una que otra silla vieja puesta de forma (aparentemente) aleatoriamente en las esquinas del recinto para que los asistentes descansaran. También habían mesas plásticas de un aspecto mucho más decente, pero estaban ocupadas por adictos a la cocaína.

¿Qué rol cumplía el menor de rubios cabellos en un lugar como ese? Ni él mismo estaba seguro en totalidad de ello: Francis había optado por permanecer en el auto, a modo de guardia por si cualquier cosa salía mal; Antonio cuidaba la mochila con la valiosa mercancía, a la vez que platicaba con un chico que poseía un carácter de mil demonios (Lovino, su pareja hace un par de años); y Gilbert, por otro lado, se dedicaba a vender y negociar, llenándose los bolsillos de billetes de aquellas almas desprevenidas que caían en su trampa… ¿Y Alfred? Él sólo estaba sentado en un gastado sofá de cuero blanco, contemplando la "pista de baile" mientras que una pareja se manoseaba a su jodido lado. Su _amigo_ de rojizos ojos le había dejado libre, dado que aquel local era demasiado pequeño para que fuese necesario un ayudante, ni tampoco existía gente peligrosa presente para que tuviese que cumplir el papel de guardaespaldas. _Era un cero a la izquierda, lleno de libertades pero enjaulado por su propia forma de ser reservada y distante._

Uno de los integrantes de la pareja que estaba a su lado le propinó un codazo accidental, cosa que logró hacer que el joven suicida se replantease la posibilidad de volver al carro por milésima vez en la velada. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de estar a solas con el rubio de acento francés e intenciones notablemente dudosas, pero al menos tendría alguien un poco (o eso prefería creer) con quién charlar, y poder quejarse a gusto de la situación.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia sus propias manos, ignorando por completo las cicatrices del interior de sus muñecas que se asomaban por el borde de su sudadera negra. En su mente seguía pululando aquella ilusión de besarse con Gilbert, logrando así formar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. En momentos así podía llegar a detestar su sensible cuerpo, y más aún sus malditas hormonas que ponían su cabeza patas arriba, saturando cada recoveco de esta con sentimientos innecesarios. _¿Por qué su corazón no comprendía que aquel hermoso ser jamás le prestaría la atención que tanto deseaba?_

En situaciones como esa, detestaba ser un adolescente inestable.

Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de sus ajustados jeans oscuros, en busca de un paquete de chicles que una de las enfermeras le había regalado durante el día. Jessica se preocupaba (a su parecer) más de lo debido por él, y a veces podía llegar a ser bastante molesto; aunque, por otra parte, era satisfactorio que al menos una persona en aquel mundo frío se preocupase por él.

No encontró el preciado paquete de chicles sabor fresa, pero sí un par de billetes arrugados de veinte dólares que sus padres le habían enviado hace un par de días atrás. En el sanatorio mental cada día domingo se les tenía permitido a las familias de los pacientes durante la mañana y la tarde, algo que sus propios padres habían reemplazado por llamadas y el envío ocasional de algo de dinero. Esto último era un beneficio a los ojos de cualquier persona normal y corriente pero, para desgracia de Alfred, él no estaba en el mejor escenario para poder gastar aquel dinero. No es comos si un manicomio tuviese tiendas decentes en su interior ¡Ni siquiera una miserable máquina dispensadora de golosinas!

Extrajo ambos valiosos trozos de papel de su bolsillo, sosteniéndolos entre su dedo índice y pulgar, contemplando sus tonos verdosos en silencio. Aquella era una situación óptima para gastar dinero, aunque no podía salir de la disco en busca de algún local. Gilbert podría molestarse si llegaba a descubrir que el chico había abandonado el lugar, y realmente este último no tenía ganas de ver a ese jodido cabrón en un estado como ese. _Si ya era desagradable de por sí, cabreado debía ser un maldito demonio._

Suspiró, meditando sus limitadas posibilidades. La barra no tenía tan mala pinta, después de todo; no había casi nadie cerca de ella, por lo que podría beber con tranquilidad sin ningún idiota rondando junto a su persona.

Asintió para sí mismo, dándose ánimos para llevar a cabo su idea. Se levantó del raído sofá, arrastrando los pies lentamente hacia su destino. Tenía que movilizarse con sumo cuidado, dado que el lugar estaba infestado de gente que bailaba y se tambaleaba por el abuso del alcohol y (de vez en cuando) alguna sustancia ilegal más fuerte que lo anterior. Varias veces le pisaron sus gastadas zapatillas y empujaron, haciendo que soltase una que otra palabra malsonante y un par de codazos. Había olvidado cuanto odiaba las multitudes, razón por la cual no asistió nunca a ninguna fiesta a la que fue invitado en el instituto antes de ser internado.

Sí, Alfred F. Jones fue un chico popular durante bastante tiempo: tenía cientos de " _amigos_ " simpáticos con los que pasar el rato y salir después de clases, varias chicas perdidamente enamoradas de él que le llenaban de cartas de amor y múltiples regalos, un futuro brillante ¡E (incluso) calificaciones sobresalientes! Era el paquete completo; perfecto, por decirlo de alguna forma.

¿En qué momento se habían torcido las cosas hasta tal extremo, arrancándole su envidiable vida? Algo cambió, un factor crucial se deformó arruinando todo lo que consiguió. ¿Fue algo dentro de él, o el mundo a su alrededor se organizó para dejarle de lado, volverle un apartado más de la sociedad? La gente de su edad le evitaba y molestaba, burlándose de su físico al punto de arrastrarle a padecer durante un par de años bulimia y depresión, siendo esta última la enfermedad que padecía todavía. No estaba seguro de nada, y le deprimía el sólo hecho de recordar aquellos tiempos tan oscuros de su corta existencia.

El cantinero que atendía la improvisada barra de bebidas no tenía aspecto de superar los veinticinco años de edad, ni tampoco de ser una persona amable y simpática con sus clientes: sus ojos eran de un frío color gris y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba a la vista sus brazos fuertes y cubiertos en totalidad por tatuajes. Podría decirse que era el típico "chico malo", el cual los padres religiosos no aprobarían que su hija tuviese un noviazgo.

El hombre clavó su gélida mirada sobre el joven suicida, quizás en un intento de deducir si este traía algo de dinero encima o sólo buscaba aprovecharse de su inexistente amabilidad para conseguir licor gratis.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —le abordó el cantinero, con un tono bastante agresivo. Algunos mechones de lacio cabello negro le caían sobre la morena frente, pegándose a esta gracias al sucio sudor que la cubría—. Si piensas que te daré algo gratis, yo que tú volvería por dónde vine sin hacer ningún berrinche. No tolero a los sinvergüenzas, y menos cuando son mocosos enanos como tú.

—Tengo dinero, no me jodas—musitó Alfred, con voz firme. A pesar de la gran altura del hombre frente a él (quién rozaba el metro noventa, según lo que pudo calcular) el chico no se mostró intimidado, esto quizás por el alcohol que corría por su sangre. Sí: no era demasiado, pero él era un novato y su resistencia era un asco por donde se mirase—. ¿Qué me puedes dar por cuarenta dólares? No quiero el maldito veneno de rata que les vendes a los pobres que andan por aquí.

—A fin de cuentas, toda esta mierda es veneno—respondió este, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía un pañuelo celeste entre las manos, el cual usaba para limpiárselas de forma compulsiva en vez de secar vasos—. Podría darte vodka puro, pero sospecho que eso te dejaría en un coma etílico instantáneo a penas posaras los labios en el vaso ¿O me equivoco?

—Pues…—murmuró, en un tono inseguro y cargado de nervios que hacían temblar su voz, sin contar que un sonrojo delatador le cubrió las mejillas. Le había descubierto; aquel tipo destartaló su imagen de chico experimentado con sólo dedicarle una mirada con aquellos grises ojos, los cuales parecían escudriñarle el alma a la perfección. _Ya había flaqueado, por lo que no tenía sentido continuar con aquella falsa máscara_ —. No, no te equivocas; vine con unos tipos mayores que yo, por lo que no quiero que me vean como a un puto infante por no beber.

—Creo que esa, chico, es la excusa más estúpida que me han esta noche, por lejos—se mofó el hombre, acción que hizo sonrojar aún más a su cliente. Dejó el paño sobre la tosca barra, antes de girarse y buscar algo que servirle al menor entre las cajas de cartón que había a sus espaldas—. Suelo escuchar que la gente de tu edad bebe para escapar de problemas familiares, por desamor, por diversión… y a veces por encajar en un grupo de gente mayor, pero son una minoría por aquí.

—Venga, si ese es el drama más común que puede existir—replicó, con un tono irritado. Detestaba cuando le trataban de estúpido, y de mentiroso cuando decía la verdad. Aquel imbécil se estaba ganando su desprecio más rápido de lo que había esperado, aunque no superaba el récord logrado por otras personas mucho más detestables. Sólo era el típico cantinero con una vida miserable ¿No? —. No me creo que no suelas escuchar nada parecido.

—No es como si tuviese una buena razón para mentirte, niño—respondió este, mientras se encogía de hombros. Alfred quiso interrumpirle con un argumento con un ligero tono agresivo hacia lo dicho pero, para su desgracia, aquel irritante ser tenía razón. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle con algo así a un desconocido? Era un sinsentido, por lo que debía controlar su malhumor por ahora—. El dinero que traes encima te da para unos diez vasos de jugo con vodka ¿Te apetece mi oferta?

Alfred dio una respuesta afirmativa moviendo su cabeza, apoyándose en la barra para esperar su pedido. Había perdido de vista a Gilbert hace ya un rato largo, a pesar de que le observaba de reojo desde donde se encontraba sentado. De seguro estaría en aquel momento con alguna chica desprevenida (o chico, quién sabe) haciendo cosas indebidas en un rincón oscuro y solitario del lugar, o quizás (simplemente) había terminado de vender toda la mercancía, abandonando el lugar y dejando así al joven suicida a su suerte en aquel pequeño y apestoso infierno.

Aquel tipo no podía ser tan cruel ¿O sí? No era ni lo más remotamente posible que le abandonase tras mostrar algo de preocupación por él; no tenía ni un maldito sentido, por más que meditase el tema una y otra vez. Frente a él, el cantinero se giró, colocando un vaso plástico transparente sobre la barra; además, tenía una botella de vodka en la mano derecha, y una de jugo de naranja en la izquierda. Vertió el licor hasta que llenase más o menos un cuarto del vaso, para seguidamente llenar el espacio restante con el dulce néctar de fruta. A ojos del menor, aquella mezcla era extraña pero no parecía ser tan mala como beber licor puro.

—Para ser tener casi un setenta y cinco porcentaje de jugo, el que valga cuatro dólares cada vaso es ya un robo—exclamó Alfred, con un tono cargado de burla. El cantinero no se inmutó ante esto, volviendo a guardar en su respectiva caja las botellas que había sacado. Aquello hizo que el menor perdiese su sonrisa altanera, tomando por fin el vaso y dándole un pequeño sorbo para llenar de alguna forma aquel incómodo silencio. _Al menos había intentado ser agradable ¿No?_ —. No sabe tan mal… Gracias.

—No me gusta beber licor, pero sé suficiente sobre este mismo para preparar cosas decentes—respondió este, sonriendo por primera vez en toda la noche. Era jodidamente raro ver una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel tipo, al punto de incomodar un poco al joven suicida: parecía más una mueca sádica que algo causado por la diversión, tirando de sus labios de forma poco natural y mostrando sus pequeños dientes. Aquel hombre era de esas personas que, lamentablemente, no poseía un rostro adecuado para demostrar su felicidad de aquella forma tan común y que fuese agradable a la vista; como una gárgola, por decirlo de alguna forma—. Bueno, niño ¿Con quién exactamente has venido aquí? Mencionaste a unos "tipos mayores", por lo que cabe la posibilidad que les conozca.

—Bueno, son tres: Francis, Antonio y Gilbert—explicó el menor, enumerando cada nombre con los dedos de su mano tras beber un poco más de su vaso. Au cabeza comenzaba a sentirse algo pesada, quizás por el licor en su sistema o la inminente somnolencia—. Ellos suelen vender cierto tipo de mercancía, _si sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Sí, sé perfectamente quienes son ellos—respondió el hombre, tomando su propia barbilla entre su dedo pulgar e índice. Esperó a que su cliente terminase su bebida, para luego buscar nuevamente los ingredientes para poder así prepararle más—. Conozco a Gilbert desde que él a penas podía beber media cerveza sin marearse, en la época donde yo fumaba como una jodida camioneta… Metafóricamente hablando, si me explico.

Aquellas palabras lograron despertar el interés del suicida de rubios cabellos, quién no pudo evitar que sus azules ojos comenzasen a destellar, cargados de infantil ilusión. Aquel tipo, por más tosco que pudiese llegar a ser, conocía al bello ser que pululaba por las ilusiones de su joven alma. Las posibilidades de que poseyera datos importantes sobre la vida de Gilbert eran altas, por lo que podría aclarar las miles de dudas que tenía respecto a él y su tan misterioso pasado fuera del sanatorio mental. _Era una oportunidad única y, por lo que sospechaba, irrepetible._

—Es un idiota ¿No crees? —musitó Alfred, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus delgados y rosados labios. La expresión del camarero no cambió siquiera un ápice, por lo que el chico asumió que podía continuar sin peligro—. No logro imaginar que siempre ha sido así ¿Sabes?

—Cuando le conocí no poseía la actitud que tiene ahora, pero el tiempo y los abusos le han marcado de por vida—le explicó, tras lo que lanzó un suave suspiro. Un chico de largos cabellos y rasgos asiáticos se había acercado a la barra en busca de una cerveza, por lo que el joven suicida tuvo que esperar al cantinero mientras este atendía a su nuevo cliente para continuar con la conversación—. No le gusta hablar mucho de ello, por lo que no me extraña que no lo supieses.

—Su forma de actuar puede ser muy confusa, y de verdad me gustaría comprenderle un poco más—comentó, enarcando levemente las cejas con tal de demostrar interés en el tema. A lo largo de su vida no había logrado perfeccionar el arte de la manipulación como otros individuos de su misma edad, por lo que tendría que guiarse por lo que había logrado ver alguna vez en películas. No tenía nada que perder ¿Verdad? —. Estoy seguro de que puedes hablarme un poco de su pasado, aunque sea.

—No soy quién para contarte sobre ello, dado que sólo conozco detalles superficiales de la historia de ese tipo, créeme—se excusó. La mirada insistente del menor pareció convencerle, por lo que simplemente pudo suspirar, inclinándose sobre la barra con tal de no necesitar gritar para ser escuchado sobre la cacofonía del lugar. Apoyó los brazos sobre la superficie de gastada madera, dejando a la vista unos oscuros tatuajes en los que Alfred no se había fijado de cerca antes—. Mira, Gilbert no terminó metido en el manicomio por ese complejo de "rey del mundo" que tiene, sino por unos sucesos de una naturaleza mucho más violenta. Él tiene un hermano menor, el cual quiere como si se tratase de su propio hijo… lamentablemente, aquel chico era víctima de abusos por un par de matones mayores que él, todo esto por el simple hecho de que era homosexual. El resto de la historia se resume en que Beilschmidt, tras enterarse de esto, les dio una paliza a esos chicos que les mató… literalmente, y para salvarle el culo de ir a prisión le declararon demente, encerrándole como a un jodido enfermo más—narró, manteniendo el volumen de su voz bastante bajo—. Desde aquello no ha vuelto a ver a sus padres, lo que podría tomarse como un abandono a toda regla.

—Le verán como un jodido monstruo—comentó el menor, manteniendo sus azules ojos fijos en la barra—. No me sorprende, es casi un demonio con su temperamento de mierda.

El cantinero se giró, para luego alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la barra, acción que Alfred interpretó como el fin de aquella charla. No le importaba el que aquel tipo le dejase de lado, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar dando vueltas por su joven mente parta poder concentrarse mínimamente en una conversación coherente. Por fin podría comprender un poco más a ese ser maravilloso que hacía enloquecer su pequeño y débil corazón suicida.

Suspiró, dejando algo de dinero bajo su vaso plástico. Sí, quizás dejó un par de dólares de más, pero era la única forma en la que podía agradecer la información que se le había entregado. Se levantó de la incómoda butaca en la que permaneció sentado (al menos) media hora, con la idea latente en su cabeza de volver al sofá donde había estado en un inicio.

No tuvo tiempo de dar ni tres pasos cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos rodearle el cuello por la espalda, haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa. Por su mente pasaron cientos de escenas de películas donde el protagonista era agredido por algún ebrio en la discoteca, arrastrado al baño para ser abusado sin que nadie pudiese socorrerle a tiempo. Si era alguien con intenciones de aquel estilo, tendría que huir de inmediato antes de que lograse reducirle, o algo mucho peor.

Con brusquedad se giró y empujó a la persona que había osado tocarle, topándose sorpresivamente con un rostro que conocía a la perfección: Gilbert. El chico de plateados cabellos estaba cubierto por una fina y brillante capa de sudor, además de tener la blanca piel de su cuello llena de oscuros chupones y restos de labial femenino. Sus rojizos ojos parecían distantes, y sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que su iris parecía a punto de desaparecer.

Alfred quiso preguntarle al chico si se encontraba bien, si había alguna cosa que pudiese hacer para ayudarle o si prefería que fuese en busca de Francis o Antonio para que le sacasen de aquel lugar, pero sólo pudo contemplarle en silencio mientras el chico le tomaba con fuerza por el mentón. La distancia entre ambos disminuyó de forma alarmante, al punto en que sus respiraciones chocaron y el corazón del menor dio un brinco dentro de la cárcel torácica donde estaba encerrado, golpeando contra sus costillas en un intento de escapar.

El joven suicida no tuvo oportunidad de vislumbrar lo que ocurriría a continuación; los acontecimientos se desarrollaban a tal velocidad que, a duras penas, se percató cuando Gilbert posó sus labios sobre los de él, sellando así un sorpresivo beso.

Había meditado en repetidas ocasiones el cómo se sentiría besar al ser que habitaba sus sueños y fantasías más salvajes: el suave roce de sus delgados labios, su húmeda lengua danzando en su boca, sus fuertes manos cogiéndole por la cintura, sus rojizos ojos contemplándole como si fuese único en el mundo para él…

Pero, (quizás lamentablemente) aquella estúpida ilusión estaba bastante alejada de la realidad de la escena que se desarrollaba: la boca del mayor era una mezcla de licor y ceniza de cigarrillo; sus labios secos se movían con torpeza y brusquedad sobre los del menor, mientras que le sujetaba por los hombros para que no pudiese escapar de sus garras; además, rozaba su pelvis contra la ajena, acción que dejó en evidencia la erección que había comenzado a crecer dentro de sus ajustados jeans rasgados.

 _No existía un miserable rastro de amor en aquellas lujuriosas caricias._

Aunque, a fin de cuentas, a Alfred le importaba poco (por no decir que una jodida mierda) esta cruda verdad: el ser que adoraba en secreto le correspondía en cierta forma su deseo, y esto era lo que poseía mayor importancia.

Siempre era mejor tener la cabeza oculta entre las nubes que abrir los ojos, enfrentando al mundo real a pesar de lo destructivo que podía llegar a tornarse en ciertas ocasiones.


	7. Broken

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde lo acontecido en aquella oscura disco de mala muerte a la cual Alfred F. Jones había sido arrastrado, todo gracias a sus jodidas decisiones. Aunque, en el fondo, le agradaba bastante el rumbo que tomaron las cosas con el pasar del tiempo: tenía un grupo en el cual encajar a pesar de todos sus defectos (siendo su actitud de mierda lo principal, cosa que su orgullo no le dejaría admitir jamás), que no le apartaba como la escoria que se autoproclamaba ser. _Estúpida felicidad nacida de su ceguera ante la realidad cruel ante la que estaba indefenso; ¿Qué más podía desear?_

Algo que no había logrado sacar de su cabeza era el sorpresivo beso que Gilbert le dio en medio de la confusión generada por la mezcla irresponsable de drogas y licor, cosa que terminó por volver al joven suicida en un puto recluso dentro de su propio cuarto. ¿Por qué le parecía tan difícil salir y enfrentar la verdad, poder mirar a ese imbécil de ojos sangrientos sin sonrojarse como una maldita colegiala de piernas temblorosas y con las estúpidas hormonas alborotadas? Cada uno de sus demonios personales le gritaba a viva voz que era un cobarde, que nunca hubiera sido el "gran héroe" que deseaba de niño por más que se hubiese esforzado. Escoria, basura a la que la sociedad apuntaba constantemente con el dedo y se burlaba para hundirla más aún en su ya de por sí pesada miseria.

El joven suicida se sentó de golpe en su fría cama en la cual llevaba horas recostado, sacudiendo la cabeza con tal de esfumar aquellos pensamientos destructivos que se arremolinaban hasta formar un tornado en su mente. Por más que desease acabar con su jodida existencia a toda costa, no era el momento indicado para sumergirse en sus sombrías cavilaciones; no había olvidado aún el objetivo que se propuso a penas puso un pie dentro del edificio siendo escoltado por su madre: huir, perseguir a como de lugar aquella libertad que, quizás dada su naturaleza de norteamericano, ansiaba a toda costa.

Dejó colgar sus piernas largas por un costado de su lecho aún tibio con tal de bajarse de este, ignorando por completo las punzadas el frío de las blancas baldosas que, en días pasados, le hicieron lanzar uno que otro improperio de alto calibre al vacío de su habitación. _Joder, no ha de ser tan costoso el cambiar aquellas baldosas de mierda por un simple alfombrado ¿O sí?_

Arrastró sus descalzos pies hasta quedar frente a su armario, lugar en el cual solía meter todas para no sufrir la desgracia de tropezar con ellas de forma constante. Hace apenas un par de días, fruto de su aburrimiento por ocultarse en su cuarto como la rata sarnosa que era, había colocado los pósters que había dejado olvidados al interior de sus maletas desde el primer día en el sanatorio, colocando un par de ellos al interior de las puertas dobles del mueble frente a él. Al abrirlo, se toó con la mirada de los integrantes de la banda Three Days Grace y la del héroe principal de la saga The Legend Of Zelda, aunque no reparó demasiado en aquellas imágenes con tal de iniciar su búsqueda. Recordaba haber dejado el plano del edificio que le dio Gilbert allí, por lo que debía estar entre sus cosas.

El rubio cabello le caía sobre la bronceada frente sudorosa, mientras removía los objetos con ímpetu en busca de aquel maldito papel. ¿Por qué no lo hallaba por ninguna jodida parte? Los elementos inanimados no poseían la capacidad innata de desplazarse de un lugar a otro por su propia cuenta (ni siquiera los mismos robots, que solían depender de un control remoto), por lo que era extraño el no haber encontrado aún los planos en aquella zona tan reducida. ¿Acaso alguien había tenido la osadía de revisar sus pertenencias? Jessica respetaba su espacio personal, pero no estaba seguro si las demás enfermeras que pululaban por los pasillos del establecimiento seguían este patrón.

Sus manos se detuvieron al toparse con su vieja mochila negra llena de parches de distintas series y bandas, la cual sacó con sumo cuidado del montón de ropa y chucherías que se había vuelto el fondo del armario. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin ver la luz? Un mes y medio, y no hablaba de luz solar; no había siquiera sacado sus pertenencias del interior de dicho bolso, todo gracias a que su concentración y tiempo preciado había estado dedicado por completo en la tarea de unirse al grupo de Gilbert, sin contar el agradarle a este último. _Ha de dejar de lado su propia y valiosa esencia con tal de encajar, cual trozo de arcilla sin identidad que cambiaba según las intenciones de quién fuese su alfarero._

Volvió a su cama con la mochila, arrastrando los pies como siempre y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared gracias al caos que era su joven mente. ¿Tan distraído había estado durante aquel tiempo para olvidar incluso sus objetos más preciados en el fondo del oscuro armario? Recordaba vagamente un par de discos y un libro que se encontraban al interior del dichoso bolso negro, pero lo demás era un misterio. Su memoria suprimió aquella información como si no poseyese mayor valor, como si realmente no importase una mierda la presencia de aquel montón de basura con carga sentimental de segunda en su diario existir. _Perdía su pasado en aquel nuevo escenario de sonrisas tirantes y mentiras dulces, se perdía a sí mismo en aquel profundo abismo._

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio sobre la azulada colcha, estirando su agarrotado cuerpo con tal de alcanzar su reproductor de música, el cual descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Sí; se trataba del mismo reproductor que Jessica, en algún lapsus de amabilidad sin recompensa, le había regalado a las pocas semanas de haber sido ingresado, estando cargado con su música favorita. A duras penas lo había utilizado un par de veces en las noches solitarias de insomnio, pero no por ello perdía su importancia.

 _Las diferentes voces y sonidos de los instrumentos han de llenar el vacío en el que se encontraba suspendida su deprimente y marchita alma, uniendo nuevamente aquellos viejos trozos de su destrozado corazón; vivo, la música le hacía volver a sentirse vivo como en aquel pasado brillante que tan lejano parecía estar de sus manos mortales._

Con un auricular al interior de cada oído, con la voz de Gerard Way gritándole que no estaba bien, pero que era mejor así. Al joven suicida nunca le había atraído demasiado aquellas bandas que proclamaban tristeza y eran encasilladas en el estilo "emo", pero conservaba a la ya extinta _My Chemical Romance_ en un rincón oscuro de las estanterías de su roto corazón. _Cada verso ha de clavarse en su pecho cual flecha en el pecho del indefenso cervatillo, sintiéndose identificado con cada frase como si estuviesen escritas para él._

Abrió su negra mochila de un tirón brusco, sin preocuparse un ápice por el estado maltrecho de la ya gastada cremallera, Hogar, el interior del bolso emanaba el conocido aroma de un hogar al que llevaba tiempo sin visitar; su viejo cuaderno de dibujos con su cubierta de grueso cuero azul oscuro, su estuche lleno de bolígrafos de distintos colores, los discos de sus tan amadas bandas, la antigua bandera de su nación que le habían regalado sus abuelos en su cumpleaños número diez, el pequeño paquete de chicles de fresa a medio consumir… todo continuaba en su lugar, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido con tal de darle un pequeño respiro a aquel rincón del basto y frío lugar que era el universo. _Congelado en el espacio estaba es pieza de su oscuro pasado, recordándole aún sus días brillantes en aquel crepúsculo constante que ha de parecer su vida._

Tomó el grueso cuaderno que ocultaba sus dibujos, acariciando la tapa gastada con las manos ligeramente temblorosas y el joven corazón vibrando cual cuerda de guitarra. El cuero de la cubierta seguía igual de suave que en sus recuerdos diluidos, y el singular aroma de papel viejo y tinta seca aún cosquilleaba en su nariz como en aquellas tardes después de la escuela, donde se encerraba cual monje a dibujar poseído por sus sentimientos y emociones.

Le abrió un poco más allá de la mitad, topándose con un dibujo que ya tenía casi dos años desde que su último trazo fue hecho: el cráneo de un águila en tinta negra, con algunas plumas de un oscuro tono carmesí flotando junto a este. Recordaba haberlo hecho un día lluvioso, día en el cual un par de matones de su instituto le habían molido a base de puñetazos y patadas brutales, cosa que derivó en contusiones horribles en costillas que durarían varias semanas, además de un ojo en tinta. Había canalizado todo el dolor padecido y la ira reprimida en las delicadas láminas de papel amarillento, trazando con fuerza cada línea al punto en el que podía estar a punto de romper la miserable hoja. Sombras iracundas fruto de lágrimas amargas y estilo gótico; le agradaba esa obra suya a pesar de que podía darle un par de detalles más y uno que otro retoque en los trazos con tal de suavizarlos.

Termina la canción, comenzando así una nueva; los suaves acordes de guitarra llenaron sus oídos, seguido por el escalofrío que se propagó por su columna ante la voz de James Hetfield. A pesar de que no fuese un tema reciente, el americano sentía una fuerte atracción hacia _Nothing Else Matters_ de _Metallica,_ al punto de que lograba escucharla varias veces seguidas en bucle sin llegar a cansarse de ella. Le hizo compañía en los momentos más duros de su corta vida, por lo que ha de guardarle cierto lugar especial al interior cálido de su pecho.

Sus manos parecen moverse por sí solas al pasar página tras página, recuerdo tras recuerdo plasmado en aquel lienzo de sedosa textura y orillas amarillentas por el tiempo transcurrido. Desde un tigre de enormes ojos verdes y ensangrentados colmillos hasta un esqueleto de huesos desnudos y blancos tocando una guitarra gastada y con muescas en la madera clara; cada uno de aquellos dibujos abría una nueva puerta hacia el universo que era su memoria, sacando a la luz cientos de hechos que ya había logrado olvidar hasta ese momento: un día que no asistió a la escuela por una tormenta de nieve, quedándose de esta manera en casa jugando videojuegos hasta el atardecer; aquella vez donde le partió a un matón tras tanto tiempo de abusos constantes y lágrimas derramadas; la primera vez que cortó el interior suave de sus muñecas, usando aquella sangre que brotaba de sus heridas para darle un par de detalles al dibujo de una flor extraña; cuando el último de sus amigos le confesó que ya no deseaba estar más con él, dejándole en medio del pasillo abarrotado de gente del instituto con un par de latas de refresco para compartir. Dolor y miseria, felicidad y soledad; su existencia permanecía plasmada en aquellas hojas de papel, y se mantendría allí hasta más allá del fin de su vida en esas mortales tierras.

Cuando las últimas notas de Nothing Else Matters terminaron de resonar en sus oídos, Alfred llegó al último dibujo del cuaderno, quedando ante una hoja limpia y en blanco tras pasar este. Contempló el vacío algunos segundos, dejándose envolver por este quizás en busca de alguna respuesta que diese sentido a su miserable y sombría vida. _Y el abismo ha de mirarle directo a los ojos, escudriñando su alma sollozante._

Suaves notas tocadas en guitarra rompen el silencio formado, haciendo que un nudo se hiciese presente en medio de su garganta; conocía muy bien aquella melodía, demasiado bien para su propia salud y cordura mental: _Give Me Love,_ del cantante británico Ed Sheeran. _Su perdición hecha un éxito musical, maldita sea._

Una imagen nítida flotaba en su mente, mientras sus manos buscaban con desesperación un lápiz dentro de su viejo estuche azul. Optó por su viejo bolígrafo negro, el cual solía usar para sombras y detalles más finos, comenzando así a trazar líneas sin sentido aparente en aquel lienzo en blanco que tenía frente a él. La suave voz de Ed le rodeaba, la letra le quemaba en la cabeza como si del aliento de un dragón se tratase; amado, él nunca ha sido amado por quién ha llegado a amar. ¿Acaso era un ser tan horroroso para que alguien se sintiese atraído por él? Sabido era que los suicidas no solían ser apreciados por el resto de las personas normales, pero no era algo que le volviese de forma automática un adefesio imposible de mirar. ¿Qué le faltaba para ser querido? No era un chico poco atractivo de atractivo, y su cuerpo era de contextura delgada a pesar de no estar marcado en absoluto; era el típico novio que cualquier chica mataría por tener, sin llegar a ser un modelo de catálogo inalcanzable. _¿Por qué no era amado? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal miserable soledad como compañera y destino?_

Una cálida lágrima baja por su mejillas, dejando un húmedo rastro para las que le siguieron; apreta los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir, mientras rasga líneas de sangre negra en la pálida piel de la hoja. Había sido un buen hijo, un amigo excelente y un alumno al cual admirar por su talento y disposición; ayudaba al prójimo sin rechistar, con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro bronceado. ¡Había dado lo mejor de sí mismo siempre, siendo así todo el mal que caía sobre sus hombros un castigo injustificado! Él no tenía la culpa, los demás le habían transformado en aquello; el mundo era quién golpeó su ser sin un ápice de piedad ¡No él! Ellos le destruyeron, al punto de que era imposible unir los pedazos de su destrozado corazón y seguir adelante con aquella mierda llamada vida ¡Injusto, inmerecido! Su familia fue quién le encerró en aquel maldito manicomio, todo en contra de su jodida voluntad ¡Él no hizo nada para merecer semejante destino! Él era servicial con Gilbert, soportando sus putos maltratos y siguiéndole cual estúpido perrito faldero. ¡Debía amarle, no su novia enferma! ¿Por qué, por qué Gilbert no podía sentir lo mismo que él sentía? ¿Qué tenía que hacera ser correspondido un poco, al menos?

 _¿Qué tenía ella que él no?_

Dejó caer el lápiz, llevándose ambas manos al rostro húmedo por las amargas lágrimas derramadas; sollozos rasgaban su garganta, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por los espasmos y su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa carente de cordura alguna, asemejándose a la de un _Joker_ completamente enloquecido. ¿Por qué, a pesar de sentir una tristeza tan profunda y arrolladora, deseaba echarse a reír a carcajadas? No tenía sentido; todo se había vuelto un maldito sinsentido. _¡Muerte, sólo ansiaba las garras de la fría muerte contra su garganta!_

Entre sollozo y sollozo, se escuchó una risa con un oscuro tinte siniestro, su propia risa escapando entre sus delgados y resecos labios. Estaba loco, aquel manicomio de mierda le había arrancando el miserable resto de cordura que sus compañeros no lograron quitarle a base de golpes e insultos crueles. Crispó ligeramente los dedos, clavándose las uñas en la suave piel del rostro. Era un jodido enfermo más, ya nada existía que le diferenciase de aquellos pobres diablos atrapados tras aquellas paredes blancas de piedra; todos rogaban a gritos desgarrados por ayuda, extendiendo sus manos temblorosas en busca de un buen samaritano, de algún maldito dios solitario en aquel vacío cuarto que su mente torcía a gusto, creando monstruos con piel hecha de sombras y dientes como trozos de vidrio que han de acosarles hasta en sueños. _Era imposible jugar a las escondidas con la propia mente, dado que es el único lugar donde no puedes escapar; no importa cuan lejos has de lograr correr ni que tantas pastillas has de poder tomar, los demonios que se ocultan en tu sombra siempre han de estar a tu espalda, a la espera del momento oportuno para lanzarse a tu desnuda garganta._

Alfred mordió el interior de su mejilla hasta sangrar, quitando las manos de su rostro para observar con libertad el blanco techo sobre su rubia cabeza. Debía recobrar la compostura, no tenía que volverse uno más de quienes moraban un hospital mental como era aquel; era mejor que eso, él era fuerte y estaba cuerdo. ¿Verdad? Él sólo poseía una gran y profunda depresión, además de una baja autoestima ¿No?; los impulsos suicidas eran justificados, él no estaba mal de la jodida cabeza como aquella bola de retrasados. _Él estaba bien, jodidamente bien._

¿Verdad?

Sus celestes ojos cual firmamento descendieron hacia el dibujo que había dejado a medio terminar, quedando petrificado al asimilar lo que formaban aquellas líneas curvas y de apariencia desordenada: el rostro de Gilbert, la jodida mitad de su rostro a medias con un marcado estilo realista que habría hecho suspirar de placer a cualquier profesor de artes manuales. En medio de su crisis nerviosa dibujó al bello demonio que atormentaba su mente día y noche, trazando a la perfección cada detalle por más insignificante que aparentase ser: su nariz recta y perfecta, sus delgados labios con la ligera curva del nacimiento de una sonrisa socarrona, el cabello plateado y desordenado que caía sobre su frente amplia; sí, sólo había dibujado medio rostro en medio de aquel transe de locura, dejándole sin un lado por completo… _exceptuando los ojos._ Ambos ojos estaban presentes en el retrato, plasmados en el papel con su típica expresión burlesca y encantadora a la vez.

Sintió la temperatura del cuarto descender de forma vertiginosa, al igual que su pulso cada vez más débil; no, sus ojos han de poseer un iris carmesí y no blanco. Carmesí, rojo; incorrecta, su obra era incorrecta al no representar en todo su esplendor al ser divino que rondaba a todas horas por su cabeza. Rojo, necesitaba pintarlos ¿Con qué? Los lápices que poseía de este dichoso color no eran los indicados: demasiado claros, demasiado oscuros. _Imperfectos, todos eran jodidamente imperfectos._

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su herida boca, haciendo que llevase de forma instintiva su dedo índice al interior de esta para luego observarlo detenidamente. Sangre, su sangre era tan roja como los ojos de Gilbert Beilschmidt; ¿Acaso podría usarla cual tinta, cual pintura para terminar su obra? El líquido vital que brotaba del interior de su mejilla era impuro, se había mezclado con sus secreciones salivales, bacterias y restos de alimentos dentro de su cavidad bucal. _Sucio, impuro; no podía cometer el pecado de usar aquella escoria líquida para darle vida a los ojos de aquel ángel infernal._

Antes de que siquiera la voz de la razón hiciese acto de presencia en aquel cuarto, el joven tomó el viejo bolígrafo que por tantos años había cuidado como si fuese un objeto sagrado, y lo partió en dos salpicando su azulado pijama con la poca tinta que su cartucho aún poseía. Daría todo por Gilbert, y él así podría ver por fin que sus sentimientos eran puros, y le correspondería finalmente con el amor que tanto ansiaba; no tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera a la mismísima muerte temía con tal obtener lo que buscaba con desesperación.

Acercó uno de los afilados trozos de plástico a la cara interna de su antebrazo tras subir la manga de su pijama, haciendo un largo corte vertical en la pálida piel desnuda. La sangre brotó a borbotones, por lo que tuvo que alejar un poco el cuaderno para que no llegase a estropearse. _No iba a perder sus memorias, su arte; no lo soportaría._

Con la punta de su dedo meñique tomó una gota de aquel tibio líquido, para luego usarla como pintura para el dichoso retrato. _Perfecto, era perfecto._

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios cada vez más pálidos, y el frío comenzaba a inundar sus extremidades al ritmo en que su débil corazón latía. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento en su pecho? Su vista se tornaba cada vez más borrosa y su respiración pesada, como si la energía se hubiese esfumado de forma repentina de su cuerpo. ¿Era acaso por fin feliz? Sí, era eso; su sonrisa se ensanchaba mientras caía de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama, el cual parecía más cómodo que nunca antes.

 _¿La muerte sonreiría también al mirar a sus víctimas, o sólo los moribundos han de hacerlo al verla tras tan larga espera?_


	8. The beginning

Alfred F. Jones arrastraba los pies por el largo pasillo de la institución mental, haciendo que las suelas de sus zapatillas lanzasen rechinidos irritantes. ¿Acaso iría al comedor? Había pasado casi una semana encerrado en la enfermería ubicada en el primer piso del edificio, lugar donde le obligaron a permanecer en cama mientras el corte mortal de su antebrazo sanaba. Aún podía sentir la comezón que le causaba la aguja que le habían clavado en su antebrazo derecho, la cual le administraba el tan preciado suero; el sabor repugnante de la comida para jodidos enfermos, insípido en comparación a la del comedor principal. ¿Intento de suicidio frustrado? Esos imbéciles de bata blanca y sonrisas cínicas no tenían idea de nada, no poseían el derecho de juzgar sus actos y decisiones.

Apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas, tensando sus músculos y haciendo rechinar sus dientes mientras tomaba la desviación hacia el dichoso comedor. El aroma de un almuerzo listo y recién salido de la cocina no tardó en llegar a sus fosas nasales, aunque no logró romper aquel hilo de cavilaciones que rondaba por su mente desde aquel momento fatídico en el cual despertó en la fría camilla de la enfermería tras el desmayo por la pérdida de sangre: _Gilbert Beilschmidt_.

¿Acaso aquel pobre diablo se habría siquiera percatado de su jodida ausencia? Cientos de veces consultó a Jessica si el chico de carmesíes ojos había preguntado por él, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma una y otra vez: no. No le importaba ni una maldita mierda a Gilbert, aquello no iba a cambiar por más que se esforzase en fortalecer la relación y lanzar una que otra indirecta respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aquel tipo sólo se preocupaba por su jodido bienestar propio, al punto en que siquiera se dignaba a fijarse en las personas que aplastaba con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Caprichoso, egoísta e insensible; ¿Cuál era la razón para que su corazón se hubiese obsesionado con un ser de aquel estilo? Sabía que no era demasiado inteligente en comparación a otros chicos de su misma edad, pero nunca habría podido imaginar el que _su_ corazón fuese tan imbécil para verse atraído hacia una persona con tal veneno en el alma.

 _La muerte quizás hubiese sido un destino mejor que la constante tortura que se había tornado su mortal existencia._

Entró al gran salón blanco que operaba como comedor sin pensárselo dos veces, introduciendo sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de sus ajustados y gastados jeans. Un coro de cubiertos arañando el fondo de platos plásticos y pláticas ruidosas sin aparente sentido de los pacientes del sanatorio. Aunque no desease manifestarlo a viva voz, había de admitir que extrañó aquella cacofonía de voces que a penas conocía. El silencio sepulcral que estaba presente en la enfermería le hizo perder la cabeza poco a poco, escuchando con claridad solitaria los alaridos de sus demonios internos. ¿Qué era la paz? En aquel mundo instantáneo y de sensaciones fugaces, la tranquilidad y el equilibrio se hallaban en el mismo silencio, en la quietud que podía poseer la nada; para el joven suicida este ha de ser una tortura de proporciones medievales, siendo esta una de las razones más destacables de su dependencia a la música durante las largas noches.

Logró divisar a la lejanía la mesa donde solía sentarse junto al grupo de Gilbert, las únicas personas que no parecían estar _tan_ dementes en aquel basurero. En esta ocasión, habían dos personas sentadas en esta: el idiota ruidoso de Mathias Køhler, quién platicaba eufórico con un chico de enfermizo aspecto y rostro inexpresivo. Este último no parecía estar disfrutando de la presencia estrepitosa de su compañero, aunque la mirada muerta de sus azules ojos no dejaba entrever sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto al escenario en desarrollo. Otra pobre alma perdida en aquella espesa niebla que era su deteriorada mente, un laberinto de infinitos pasillos sin una salida hacia el cruel mundo real. _Atrapado, sin escapatoria de sí mismo._

Al verse en tal panorama, el chico de rubios cabellos y mirada recelosa optó por sentarse junto a la curiosa pareja de jóvenes a regañadientes. Quizás pudiese obtener algo de información respecto a lo acontecido a lo largo de aquella semana en la que había permanecido ausente; no pensaba el tiempo dedicado en desplazar su maldita persona hacia el interior del comedor. No es como si tuviese demasiado que hacer en aquel hospital, pero no era algo que se permitiese admitir en su jodida vida por cuestiones de orgullo.

— ¡Eh, _alfalfa_! —exclamó Mathias, dedicándole su más brillante sonrisa al joven suicida. Este intentó responderle con un gesto acorde, cargado del mismo sentimiento brillante, pero en sus delgados labios sólo se formó una mueca rota. _Una máscara trizada, reveladora del oscuro interior del alma_ —. Llevaba tiempo sin verte ¿Dónde has estado?

—No es como si pudiese salir de esta pocilga ¿Verdad? —respondió de forma seca, observando al chico con una de sus delgadas cejas rubias enarcada. Él no parecía haber notado en absoluto el tinte insolente dentro de las palabras dichas por su supuesta amistad, por lo que su buen humor no flaqueó ni un ápice—. Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, habría escapado ya hace tiempo.

— ¡Eres tan gracioso, _alfalfa_! _Gilbo_ me dio una respuesta parecida hace años—rió, clavando sus celestes ojos en los del rubio americano. Aquel era uno de los días donde Køhler estaba centrado en la realidad y no en el torbellino de mierda dentro de su mente, cosa que ya era un milagro en comparación a su estado común—. Si buscas a Gilbert, ha de estar con su novia en la otra ala del edificio; suroeste o sureste, no recuerdo bien dónde residía aquella chica.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que busco a ese imbécil? Mi vida no gira en a su jodida existencia—contestó, de manera tajante. Su cabeza se había tornado un caos; rogaba para que el nerviosismo que estremecía su cuerpo y alma no se hubiese visto exteriorizado en absoluto. Nadie debía conocer sus sentimientos, sino el infierno se vería desatado en todo el esplendor de su poder sobre su persona—. Esta vez en _específico_ sí le estoy buscando, pero esto no significa que _siempre_ lo haga ¿Entiendes?

—Vale, vale; no es necesario que te tornes tan agresivo conmigo, tío—murmuró Mathias, levantando ambas manos en señal de paz. Las veces donde aquel chico escapaba del laberinto de la locura podía pasar por un adolescente cualquiera, pero la caída de vuelta al fondo del abismo nunca estaba lejos. _Garras afiladas de enfermedad, una y otra vez han de arrastrarle cual presa indefensa ante la fuerza de su destinado verdugo_ —. De todas formas, es agradable platicar contigo. ¿Sabes? Por lo general tiendes a ignorarme cuando intento entablar una conversación contigo, al punto en que Gilbert suele burlarse de mí por ello. _Patético e insistente._

—Lo siento, entonces—masculló, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. El de ascendencia danesa se encogió de hombros, quitándole de esta forma importancia al asunto—. Estás bastante _lúcido_ ¿Cambiaron tus pastillas o algo así?

—Sí, sí. Me complace que hayas notado una diferencia; _temía_ el verme igual que siempre, ya sabes—musitó, con una gran sonrisa en el redondo rostro. Sus celestes ojos destellaban, como si se tratasen de pequeñas nebulosas infestadas de estrellas latientes—. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneceré en este estado, _odio estar perdido._

—Uh, te comprendo—murmuró Alfred, desviando la mirada hacia el blanco techo. Mathias no era un mal tipo, podría ser considerado como un chico amable y bastante alegre; el mejor amigo de todos los compañeros de clase y un novio ideal por el cual las chicas matarían por tener. _Enfermo_ ; aquel pobre ser padecía de un mal del cual nunca podría escapar. Inmerecido, sin sentido; ¿Qué clase de cruel broma divina era aquella, por todos los demonios? Las personas de buen corazón eran castigadas de formas retorcidas y crueles, como si en alguna de sus vidas pasadas hubiesen sido cual demonio salido del mismísimo averno. _¿Qué clase de dios bondadoso traía sufrimiento a sus amadas creaciones de esa manera?_ —. Cambiando de tema: ¿Pasó algo interesante durante la semana que estuve en la enfermería? Los estúpidos médicos no me informaban nada de nada, dando como _excusa_ que no querían estresarme con asuntos así. Son jodidamente desagradables.

— ¡Oh, casi olvido mencionarlo! Tengo la cabeza en otra parte, perdona; no logro concentrarme del todo cuando estoy junto a _Lukas_ —respondió con un leve sonrojo en el cuello y rostro, mientras señalaba con una mano al chico de ojos muertos que seguía sin emitir siquiera una palabra y, con la otra, se rascaba la nuca por el nerviosismo. Esto último era un tic que el joven suicida jamás había visto, o simplemente no le prestó la suficiente atención por estar al pendiente de agradarle a cierto individuo de ojos carmesíes—. ¿Recuerdas a ese pequeño japonés de nuestra ala? He olvidado su nombre exacto, pero creo que se relacionaba con una marca de motocicletas y autos…

—Kiku, Kiku Honda—le interrumpió, tomando más interés en las palabras del rubio de crispado cabello. Había ya pasado bastante tiempo desde que Alfred vio por última vez al chico de facciones delicadas y piel de porcelana, sólo por el mero hecho de que Gilbert le había prohibido el estar con él. La disco de aire pesado y apestoso a humo de cigarrillo, el beso entre él y Beilschmidt; tras los acontecimientos ocurridos tres semanas atrás había decidido permanecer junto al chico de plateado cabello, dejando de lado por completo a su pequeño amigo de ascendencia asiática. _Siguió al demonio de seductora sonrisa y pupilas sangrantes, dándole la espalda al ángel que le había ofrecido su mano con tal de salvarle de la muerte misma_ —. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Mientras estabas en recuperación, ese tipo fue transferido; ya sabes, a uno de esos sanatorios que están al otro extremo del país y son carísimos—explicó, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos como si esto fuese lo más interesante del universo. Cabía la posibilidad de que aquel idiota poseyese algún trastorno respecto a la ansiedad, aunque también podía ser un efecto colateral de las pastillas que debía tomar. _Sólo era una sospecha vaga, nacida a partir de aquel jugueteo de manos_ —. No creo que le volvamos a ver por aquí ¡De seguro ya debe haber un paciente nuevo en su antiguo cuarto!

—Oh… _bueno, da igual_ —masculló entre dientes, forzando tras esto en sus delgados labios una sonrisa burlona. ¿Qué era aquella presión al interior de su pecho? Había tomado una decisión hace ya tiempo, no existía razón alguna para lamentar la partida de aquel chico de oscuros ojos y dulces intenciones; ¿Qué sentido tenía el arrepentimiento? Escogió permanecer del lado del ser por el cual perdía la cabeza y, si esto fue o no la mejor opción, no era algo que debiese entrar en tela de juicio _. A fin de cuentas, el pasado era algo inmutable_ —. De todas formas, Gilbert le detestaba; es mejor que ese cabrón se haya ido.

—Gilbert odia a muchas personas por el mero hecho de existir y cruzarse en su camino, aunque con aquel japonés tenía motivos más profundos—comentó, dejando desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro para dar paso a un pétreo semblante. Era extraño verle con aquella expresión tan ajena a su cara infantil, tanto como ver un colibrí detener su vuelo en medio de la lluvia silenciosa, pero sin aquella belleza mágica—. Era algo respecto a su familia; ya sabes, las típicas peleas entre adultos que han de terminar corrompiendo a sus hijos.

—Eso suena al argumento de una de las cientos de teleseries que pasan por la televisión diariamente, de esas que ven las viejas chismosas y las niñas estúpidas—escupió con sorna. ¿Era rencor lo que se colaba a través de sus palabras de aura oscura y tóxica? Quizás odiase aquel tipo de series por su mera existencia, o por el hecho de que su _amada_ madre las adoraba. _Aquella maldita puta tenía un gusto de mierda, no merecía mayor respeto que el que se le daba a un trozo de escoria_ —. Qué fastidio, esperaba algo mejor a eso.

—En realidad, es el argumento de "Romeo y Julieta", sólo que sin romances ni muertes trágicas de amantes—respondió Mathias, con la risa a flor de piel y una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. El joven suicida se vio sorprendido ante los conocimientos culturales de aquel tipo, habiendo asumido que este jamás habría tomado siquiera una maldita revista en su vida. ¿De qué le servía la lectura a un loco, si ya estaba desconectado de la realidad de forma natural? —. Personalmente, prefiero "Hamlet". Han pasado varios años desde que leí ese libro, por lo que tengo vagos recuerdos de la trama.

Alfred asintió en silencio, ahorrándose las palabras innecesarias de pronunciar. ¿Qué relevancia había en el esforzarse por conocer mejor a Mathias? No era su amigo ni nada de aquel estilo, sólo se trataba de un mero instrumento del cual obtener cierta compañía e información a cualquier duda que llegase a aquejarle. ¿Cuál era el sentido de poseer amistades, de todas formas? Él era un trozo de escoria viviente, el cual ansiaba la fría muerte como si sus brazos fuesen de suave terciopelo. Alguien así no merecía el amor de nadie ¿Verdad? Por ello Gilbert no le amaba y le ignoraba de tan cruel manera, por ello Kiku se había ido sin siquiera dignarse a dejar una simple nota de despedida, por ello sus compañeros de clase le dejaron de lado mientras los _bullies_ le golpeaban ¡Por ello sus malditos padres le habían abandonado en aquel infierno de blancas paredes! Era una basura sin importancia, lacra de la sociedad destinada a ser borrada del mundo ¿Verdad?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos sin sentido de su oscura y triste mente. No podía comenzar a lloriquear como una jodida nenaza en medio del maldito comedor; no haría el ridículo frente a esa bola de imbéciles descerebrados que sus pobres madres no lograron abortar. _¿De qué servían sus putas lágrimas, de todas formas?_

Se levantó de la plástica silla blanca, ignorando la chillona voz de Mathias que le preguntaba qué le pasaba y la razón de su tan repentina partida. No estaba de humor para tolerar las charlas estúpidas de aquel chico ni las de nadie, por lo que prefería retirarse a su habitación con tal de no cometer una jodida masacre sanguinaria digna de un trofeo. ¿Por qué los pacientes más irritantes tenían que residir justamente en el mismo manicomio que él? El destino podía ser un bromista de la peor calaña, y él no era alguien que pudiese tolerar tales pesadas tretas por demasiado tiempo. _Por algo había intentado acabar con su vida en múltiples ocasiones ¿No?_

Arrastrando los pies sobre las blancas baldosas fue cómo salió del comedor, sintiendo un centenar de perdidas miradas clavarse en su encorvada espalda. El rechinar de sus zapatillas le distraía del suave susurrar de sus demonios, el cual tensaba cada vez más el límite de su cordura. ¿Acaso su maldito subconsciente no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Los terrores nocturnos y sueños extraños nunca parecían detener su fluir, y los pensamientos destructivos no corrían una suerte distinta a esta. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, tensándose cada fibra de su delgado cuerpo bajo su chaqueta bombardera y blanca camiseta. ¿Qué sentido tenía el torturarse con tales ideas, el hundirse cada vez más en aquel negro abismo lleno hasta rebosar de maldita mierda? De seguro era más idiota de lo que había creído; no le extrañaría en absoluto que fuese así.

 _Sólo un idiota sería un suicida y fallaría en aquel simple cometido._

Los blancos y silenciosos pasillos le dieron una fría bienvenida con su luz artificial y aroma a desinfectante. Uno que otro rayo anaranjado de luz solar se colaba por las contadas ventanas con barrotes, aunque esto no lograba disminuir aquel aire de encierro hospitalario que aquel lugar desprendía por cada uno de sus malditos poros. ¿No era acaso que el ambiente podía llegar a influir sobre el estado mental de una persona? Recordaba a su viejo profesor de biología mencionarlo alguna vez, siendo este uno de los pocos datos que lograba recordar fuera de matemáticas básicas y algo de anatomía, usando esta última para el dibujo. Ni siquiera era bueno en lo que respectaba a la escuela y estudios, siendo sólo un individuo más de las masas de mediocridad que han de encontrarse entre la sociedad humana.

Se detuvo ante una de las ventanas, contemplando el apacible paisaje entre los fríos barrotes de acero. Los tibios rayos del mediodía le acariciaban la piel bronceada, mientras que el suave cantar de las aves lograba desconectarle de la cruel realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin disfrutar del sol de la mañana, con su rostro sonriente y brazos cálidos que han de hacerte olvidar la oscura noche ya muerta? Aún recordaba cuando le enseñaba a su hermano a jugar béisbol en las tardes veraniegas, el tomar largas siestas bajo un árbol tras correr y reír durante horas, o el ir al parque con tal ver a sus amigos. ¿Cuándo había abandonado aquellas costumbres? Desde niño que detestaba el encerrarse al interior cual monja de claustro, siempre hallando la forma de escapar con tal de estar bajo el firmamento tan celeste como sus ojos. Una época de dulce inocencia, donde su corazón latía con gusto y su madre aún merecía el cariño incondicional de su hijo mayor.

Alfred hizo un mohín de asco, desviando su mirada turbulenta de aquella ventana de recuerdos para continuar con su caminata en la realidad. Se había terminado por transformar en el típico personaje de series baratas para adolescentes, aquel que vivía en el pasado y lloriqueaba por su miserable presente. Un estúpido estereotipo más, lo cual era una razón nueva a la larga lista de los porqués de odiarse a si mismo con tanta intensidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Morir, pero era demasiado patético para lograrlo a pesar de el tiempo transcurrido y la experiencia adquirida.

 _Además de un cascarón vacío, se había transformado en una absurda caricatura de sí mismo_.

Voces lejanas se escuchan a través del largo pasillo, despertando la curiosidad del joven suicida. Con las frías manos ocultas al interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de un poco de calor, se desplazó dando largas zancadas hasta el origen de aquella plática ajena. ¿Quiénes eran los dueños de esas voces? Distinguía el ronco tono de un hombre, el cual debía llevar al menos un par de décadas siendo adicto al cigarrillo. También reconocía la dulce voz de Jessica, la cual mostraba leves tintes de preocupación en su tono acaramelado. ¿Qué ocurría? El eco de los vacíos corredores no le dejaba comprender lo dicho por aquellas personas, pero creía haber escuchado su nombre un par de veces entre los sonidos indescifrables en los que se transformaba aquella discusión.

 _¿Podría ser que sus padres se habían arrepentido de abandonarle, y decidieron por fin sacarle de aquel lugar?_

Aquella idea llenó su cuerpo de euforia, otorgándole renovadas fuerzas que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. ¡Amada libertad al alcance de su joven mano! Tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor tendría por fin su respectiva recompensa. La supervivencia dentro de aquel maldito manicomio había tenido sentido, tras tantos días de confinamiento en contra de su jodida voluntad podría disfrutar del cálido beso de la libertad recuperada. Vería a Matthew nuevamente, su querido hermano menor al que tanto extrañó en aquella celda camuflada con sus paredes blancas y sonrisas huecas.

Se detuvo de golpe al toparse con el origen de la conversación de ecos: efectivamente, Jessica y un extraño hombre se encontraban en el origen, estando de pie en frente de la habitación del americano sin razón aparente. El de voz ronca observaba al joven suicida con una sonrisa cálida en sus delgados labios, la cual no llegaba ni en el más mínimo porcentaje a sus gélidos ojos azules.

¿Quién era aquel tipo? No recordaba haberle visto rondar por los pasillos junto a las enfermeras ni en alguno de los cuartos que usaban los médicos para tratar a sus respectivos pacientes, aunque le resultaba vagamente conocida aquella barba gris bien cuidada y sus patillas blancas, contrastando estas últimas con su negra y abundante cabellera. ¿Alguna semejanza con un personaje dentro de una serie o película, tal vez? Tenía el aspecto de ser alguna clase de científico loco con aquella blanca bata que traía puesta, de esos que creaban vida a partir de cadáveres putrefactos y tenían un hombrecillo extraño de asistente, de preferencia con el nombre "Igor". Frankenstein o algo por el estilo; no era de aquellos _frikis_ que veía películas antiguas de terror.

—Pequeño Alfred, me alegra que estés aquí; estuve a punto de enviar a la señorita Sullivan en tu búsqueda, por lo que esta coincidencia es bastante oportuna en todo sentido—exclamó el hombre de forma abrupta, inclinándose hacia Alfred. Aquel tipo le sacaba varios centímetros de altura, al punto en que le hacía sentir diminuto cual insignificante insecto a su lado. Con su porte imponente rozando los dos metros lograba intimidarle, aunque no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a demostrar en su jodida vida—. Como director de este destacado establecimiento, tengo una importante noticia que darte.

—Si no es respecto a que mis padres han decidido por fin sacarme de este basurero, no me interesa una mierda—replicó, escupiendo cada una de estas palabras con una sonrisa afilada en el rostro. ¿Qué importaba quién fuese aquel hijo de puta? No había hecho nada para merecer ni una pizca de su respeto, y aquella postura de "ser superior" que adoptaba no mejoraba en absoluto este panorama—. Venga, no tengo todo el día para escuchar a un anciano.

—Tras lo acontecido hace una semana, el círculo interno de médicos ha tomado una importante decisión respecto a tu caso—continuó el director, sin perder un ápice de aquella extraña suavidad que poseía su voz. ¿Acaso había ignorado el obvio mensaje tras las palabras del rubio, o era demasiado idiota para comprenderlo? El chico tendía a decantarse por lo segundo, dada el aura que transmitía aquel viejo de expresión estúpida. _Era incomprensible la razón exacta de la idiotez de la mayoría de los adultos, quizás siendo un simple tema de edad_ —. Tras meditarlo y considerar la partida del joven Honda, se te asignará un _compañero de cuarto_ en pos de mejorar tu estadía dentro de este hospital.

— ¿Un compañero…? —murmuró el joven suicida, confundido ante tal inesperada revelación. En aquel momento, se percató de la silenciosa presencia de una figura de baja estatura oculta tras el cuerpo de Jessica: un chico de piel pálida como la porcelana y rubios cabellos, además de un par de cejas bastante prominentes que resaltaban más de lo usual. ¿Quién demonios era aquel enano? No recordaba haberle visto antes, y él no era una persona que olvidase tan fácilmente un rostro como aquel, con una característica particular tan vistosa—. No me hagas reír, viejo.

El director continuó con aquel absurdo discurso de las ventajas de la compañía y la amistad, pero Alfred había dejado ya de escuchar sus palabras vacías. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? No lograba quitar sus azules ojos de su nuevo compañero de cuarto; no podía desviar su mirada de aquel par de orbes verdes que aquel desconocido tenía como ojos. _Verdes cual esmeraldas, la sombra bajo un árbol al pasar los rayos del brillante astro a través de sus hojas._

Un cuerpo vivo y vibrante de aspecto debilucho, pero un alma podrida hasta los huesos que gritaba a viva voz por aquel par de ventanas en su infantil rostro. _¿Quién demonios era ese imbécil?_

Su atención se desvió de manera momentánea de aquel par de ojos muertos hacia un trozo de papel que el extraño tenía pegado al suéter verde que vestía, justo sobre el lugar donde debía ubicarse su corazón al interior de su pequeño pecho. ¿Qué era? Una simple estupidez, una etiqueta de esas que usaban los niños pequeños para indicar su nombre dentro de los jardines infantiles, además de los adultos que tenían la desgracia de atender al público en sus puestos de trabajo. ¿Qué decía? Un nombre, uno bastante común que ha de sellar el destino del futuro de Alfred F. Jones, aunque este no tuviese aún idea de ello ni de la magnitud de las repercusiones que aquel pequeño niño tendría sobre él.

" _Arthur"._


	9. Snowblind

Alfred F. Jones no tardó siquiera una semana en llegar a una conclusión respecto a su nuevo _compañero_ de cuarto, Arthur Kirkland: era alguna clase de retrasado crónico o una especie de mudo con un carácter asocial marcado. Durante el transcurso de aquellos días, no hizo ni un mísero ruido, siendo incluso su maldita respiración imperceptible la gran mayoría del tiempo. No se inmutaba en su mutismo cuando se le dirigía la palabra ni al ser insultado de forma cruel, sólo asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de precaria respuesta como un maldito juguete viejo y roto. ¿Con qué tipo de enfermo le habían obligado a convivir aquel jodido círculo de imbéciles de bata blanca? Habría esperado de que se tratase de una persona semejante al idiota de Mathias; alguien que lograse distraerle de los interminables susurros y berridos de los demonios que habitaban en las profundidades de su cabeza, pero aquel chico de muerta mirada y rostro pálido se asemejaba más a una estatua que a una _persona_.

Suspiró, levantando su mirada del libro de amarillas páginas que descansaba sobre su regazo para volver a contemplar a su taciturno compañero: este permanecía con las rodillas pegadas al pecho en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas con los delgaduchos brazos que poseía; además, mantenía el mentón apoyado sobre los sobresalientes huesos de sus rodillas, con la verde mirada fija en algún punto infinito de la blanca pared. A pesar de que su presencia fuese mínima, era un ser que irritaba profundamente al joven suicida, el cual controlaba a duras penas el impulso de ponerse de pie e ir hacia él con tal de sacudirle y gritarle hasta hacerle soltar alguna jodida palabra.

—No sé qué clase de beneficios te ha ofrecido el puto director con tal de estar metido en mi maldito cuarto, pero no pienso volverme tu amigo o soltar cualquier tipo de información de mierda—escupió Alfred, estando cada una de sus palabras impregnadas de corrosiva ponzoña verbal. El giró su cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente para que aquellas grandes y redondas esmeraldas se clavasen en los zafiros que su compañero tenía como ojos, antes de mover la cabeza arriba y abajo en un suave asentimiento. Aquella mirada estaba vacía de toda emoción, un abismo verdoso que escudriñaba en el alma de cualquiera que tuviese la osadía de cruzarse en su camino—. Tengo suficientes problemas de los cuales preocuparme para tolerar a un maldito espía de mierda, por lo que te aconsejo el no joderme la vida. Si no cumples esto, me haré cargo de4 forma personal el volver tu miserable existencia un puto infierno.

Las palabras que habían brotado de su boca le sorprendieron, aunque suprimió cualquier indicio de esto que pudiese llegar a reflejarse en su rostro. ¿Por qué razón dijo aquello? Él no se consideraba ninguna clase de matón o _bully_ de patio, optando por utilizar la ley del hielo o palabras de un tinte cortante a modo de arma contra las personas desagradables, evitando de esta forma el uso de violencia o amenazas. ¿En qué momento se había torcido la situación? Él aborrecía a cualquier cavernícola que se comportase de una manera tan podidamente arcaica, más aún cuando abusaba de su posición privilegiada para maltratar a los seres que consideraban como inferiores. _Se había transformado en una maldita copia mala de Gilbert._

Sacudió de lado a lado su cabeza, disipando aquellos tóxicos pensamientos que atenazaban con sus afiladas garras su pequeño corazón. No había razón coherente en encerrarse en un torbellino de sombras y demonios, siendo una elección más viable el dejar pasar aquel extraño desliz. Él sabía quién era, se conocía a la perfección para entender que aquello era un mero producto de la frustración.

Volvió a bajar su celeste mirada hacia el viejo libro, colocando un trozo de papel bastante roñoso a modo de marca páginas antes de cerrarlo de golpe. El día anterior se había topado con Gilbert Beilschmidt frente a la entrada del comedor y, a pesar de que se forzó a sí mismo a ignorar la imponente presencia del mayor, no pudo evitar acercarse a platicar con él. Este se hizo el desentendido respecto a las dos largas semanas en las que Alfred estuvo aislado en la enfermería de la primera planta, desviando la conversación hacia un tema que fuese más relevante para él. Cabe mencionar que aquello fue una helada puñalada en el corazón del joven suicida pero, ante la sonrisa felina y ojos seductores, no pudo oponer resistencia. _Ser pisoteado como el trozo de mierda que era por un ser de tal angelical perfección había de ser considerado como un privilegio, un placer que su alma retorcida aceptaba sin mayor conflicto_.

El chico de plateados cabellos le solicitó el que acudiese a su cuarto la noche siguiente, además de recomendarle el vestir ropa de tonos oscuros. Además de lo anterior, no especificó una mayor gama de detalles respecto a razones ni objetivos. En parte, esto lograba despertar los restos de curiosidad inocente que aún conservaba el joven suicida, aunque aquella vocecilla en un rincón oscuro de su cabeza llamada "Sentido común" le advertía sobre el peligro inminente que una extraña petición arrastraba tras de sí. El secretismo de un imbécil como aquel solía estimular presentimientos desagradables, la mayoría de estos bastante justificados tras lo vivido a lo largo de aquellas semanas.

A pesar de ello, Alfred no dudó siquiera un momento en levantarse de su mullido lecho con tal de cumplir lo pedido, cambiando su gastado pijama azul con estrellas blancas por sus jeans favoritos y una camiseta ajustada de la misma tonalidad oscura. No le importó una maldita mierda el desnudarse frente al retrasado con el que le habían condenado a compartir su frío cuarto, ignorando por completo aquella mirada vacía que este le clavó en la espalda mientras abandonaba la estancia cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. _No había sentido alguno en el excusarse ni en dar explicaciones, de todas maneras sólo habría de obtener un suave asentimiento de cabeza a modo de respuesta._

Se vio siendo engullido por la densa penumbra del largo pasillo del manicomio, sintiendo en la piel denuda de sus brazos y rostro los afilados dientes del frío aire clavarse una y otra vez en busca de saciar su apetito implacable. Aún permanecía fresco en su mente aquel recuerdo de aquella vez donde Gilbert le guió a través de unas sombras semejantes a las que le rodeaban en aquel momento, esto con tal de llegar a aquella ventana que les liberaría del vientre blanquecino de aquel hospital de vacías paredes y llantos silenciosos. Las imágenes dentro de su cabeza no parecían encajar con la realidad que sus pupilas lograban captar, siendo el escenario frente a él una especie de reproducción de aquella memoria, pero con aires más siniestros del jodido estilo de una película de Tim Burton. ¿Aquel cambio podía tratarse de una mera ilusión nacida del sentimiento de soledad que presionaba su alma débil e inundaba cada rincón de la estancia? La mente humana poseía la capacidad de distorsionar a gusto el entorno, utilizando las emociones como sus instrumentos predilectos para ello; también han de mencionarse los distintos trastornos mentales que ciertos individuos tenían la desgracia de padecer, pero esto no era relevante dentro del propio caso del joven suicida. _Él no estaba loco, pero el miedo a lo desconocido y la soledad alimentaban aquella tétrica imagen insana._

Inspiró una gran bocanada de helado aire nocturno, inflando su pecho con tal de otorgarse al menos una pizca de valor antes de comenzar a caminar. ¿A cuántos metros se encontraba el jodido cuarto de Gilbert? Seis puertas; sólo seis malditas puertas de distancia hasta su destino, lo cual no debían ser más de treinta metros si tomaba en cuenta el tamaño de las distintas habitaciones de aquel piso del edificio; cinco minutos caminando a un ritmo regular, dos si corría o trotaba con todas sus fuerzas y con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Las sombras a su alrededor se inclinaban sobre él, presionando cada vez más su delgado cuerpo mientras que la débil luz de los lejanos astros se colaba por las pocas ventanas presentes en el edificio que no mejoraban en absoluto el siniestro aspecto del lugar. Creyó sentir algo rozar la tela de sus pantalones, hecho que logró erizarle cada centímetro de piel presente en su cuerpo; mordía su labio inferior con tal fuerza en busca del autocontrol que sintió un líquido caliente inundar su boca, el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre le llenó poco a poco. Sólo era un maldito niño que temía a la inofensiva oscuridad, a los burlones demonios personales que su mente daba vida al contemplar el vientre oscuro de las tinieblas.

Se vio a sí mismo abriendo la puerta del cuarto número 56 en menos de un par de minutos tras aquel sospechoso roce de algún demonio cabrón, preguntándose qué clase de magia había hechizado sus pies para desplazarse a una velocidad tan jodida a la par que silenciosa. La luz del interior de la habitación logró cegar sus claros ojos un par de segundos, hasta que sus pupilas se contrajesen con tal de adaptarse a la blanquecina luminosidad del lugar: vio a Gilbert sentado en una silla _puff_ , jugueteando con su guitarra eléctrica al simular una canción que tarareaba suavemente. _¿Acaso se trataba de Radiohead?_

—No esperaba que te gustasen esa clase de canciones—exclamó Alfred de manera repentina, con su tono cargado de una especie de tinte burlesco. El aludido no se vio inmutado, continuando con aquel tarareo casi inaudible mientras sus largos dedos pálidos formaban los distintos acordes en el dichoso instrumento. Aquella actitud sólo logró irritar al rubio, más aún dada la posición de la cabeza de Gilbert que ocultaba su agraciado rostro, dejándolo fuera de su campo de visión. ¿Acaso era tan difícil quitar ese jodido y tupido flequillo del maldito camino? —. Radiohead tiene varios éxitos destacables ¿En serio tenías que escoger la mierda triste de " _Creep_ "? Tío, te veías más duro que eso…

—El que sea una canción más pesada o una algo _soft_ no quita el hecho de que sea una jodida pasada—replicó Gilbert, cortando de golpe el diálogo del menor. Había girado su pálido rostro en dirección al visitante que permanecía en el umbral d la puerta, clavando sus rojizos ojos en los azules del contrario. Este último no pudo evitar dar un respingo al ver el maltrecho rostro de aquel ser que solía hacerle suspirar: una cuenta de ojo en tinta, el labio inferior partido e hinchado, además de un oscuro hematoma que manchaba la perfecta blancura de su mejilla y una nariz amoratada—. Vaya cara has puesto, niño. ¿No es genial' Mi rostro se ha vuelto una especie de pintura abstracta de alguna clase de pintor de mierda loco, y todo gracias a un pequeño conflicto con mi novia.

— _¿Ella te golpea?_ —murmuró, con un notable tinte de sorpresa corrompiendo su usual tono frío. El mayor se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se levantaba con tal de dejar la gastada guitarra en una esquina. Podía decirse que cojeaba ligeramente, pero no tardó más de un par de pasos en volver a estabilizar su andar—. Viejo, esa mierda _no_ es normal, maldita sea.

—Es igual, las heridas de mi rostro no tardarán más de dos o tres semanas en sanar por completo; no veo sentido alguno en escandalizarse por una estupidez tal—contestó, dejando que el frío corrompiese cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. Cualquiera diría que el chico de plateados cabellos estaba molesto con el menor, pero la posición relajada de sus hombros y la sonrisa de zorro que coronaba su rostro dictaba un mensaje bastante distinto. _Aquel hijo de puta podía llegar a ser podidamente raro a veces_ —. Ella es un maldito ángel ¿Sabes? Yo sólo soy un triste bastardo con una suerte de mierda, que tiene que ver cómo su mujer es consumida por una enfermedad que ella nunca deseó y merece tener. Veo como _eso_ le reemplaza sin poder ayudarle, temiendo el trágico día en el que ya no vuelva en sí misma. Estoy cansado de verle llorar cada vez que se percata del daño que me hace durante sus crisis ¿Sabes? He pensado en múltiples soluciones, aunque ninguna ha surtido efecto alguno hasta ahora; quizás la música funcione con el tiempo, por lo que _por ella_ practico cada maldito día con mi guitarra.

Alfred prefirió mantener su silencio tras lo dicho por Gilbert, temiendo el soltar algún comentario innecesario nacido de aquella extraña presión que sentía en su pecho. Jamás había visto a ese pedazo de imbécil actuar de tal forma, tan considerado que rozaba el límite de aparentar ser una buena persona; ni siquiera con sus propios amigos se comportaba de aquella manera, por lo que había plantado la semilla de la confusión al interior de la mente del rubio, además de tornar el ambiente del cuarto a uno de aires zuréales y absurdos. _Aquello sólo podía tratarse de alguna clase de broma de mal gusto, de seguro._

El mayor le invitó a entrar al cuarto con un movimiento seco de su cabeza, cerrando la blanca puerta a las espaldas del menor tras que este ingresase al lugar. La cara interior de aquel viejo trozo de madera estaba repleta de fotografías pegadas con bastante esmero, siendo la gran mayoría de Gilbert junto a una chica de cabello ondulado y un par de brillantes ojos azules. El joven suicida optó por ignorar la obvia belleza de aquella mujer que debía ser la famosa novia del contrario, dirigiéndose hacia el _puff_ donde había estado sentado hace un par de minutos el dueño del cuarto. _¿Por qué demonios la presión en su pecho había acrecentado su intensidad, al punto de dificultar su puto respirar?_

El chico de ojos carmesíes comenzó a explicarle la razón de aquella invitación tan repentina a su cuarto, aclarando que aquello se trataba de una especie de emergencia en todo sentido: Antonio, aquel tipo silencioso que parecía estar inmerso de manera constante en la pantalla de su teléfono, había tenido la osadía de robarle mercancía con tal de dársela a su _novio_ , aquella perra adicta que vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor que aquel pobre desgraciado había tenido la suerte de enamorarse. Agregó, entre uno que otro improperio y maldición, que aquel lote hurtado no se trataba de cualquier droga que pudiese conseguir en un oscuro y sucio callejón cualquiera en medio de la noche de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, sino uno costoso de obtener que estaba destinado a un cliente específico: alguna clase de político o artista reconocido, recordar aquello no era relevante en aquel momento preciso.

El rubio escuchó a Gilbert en un completo y sepulcral silencio, intentando visualizar medianamente el papel que podía cumplir en una situación de aquella índole. ¿Acaso buscarían al desgraciado, dándole una paliza tal que no volviese a caminar? Una idea tan simple como aquella logró llenar sus venas de caliente adrenalina, esta nacida a partir de lo que significaba una pelea sucia por temas de cuentas pendientes. A pesar de que se tratase de una respuesta de lo más primitiva, el luchar contra alguien que ha de ser considerado como un ser superior, esto con tal de satisfacer aquellos deseos oscuros del individuo que había robado su corazón ingenuo; todo ello le llenaba de un sentimiento más bien extraño, el cual inundaba su cuerpo cual marea caribeña. ¿Valentía, quizás? No lograba hallar la palabra correcta para definir tal sensación en aquel revoltijo de ideas confusas que se había tornado su joven cabeza, pero podía concluir algo: _aquella mierda se sentía podidamente bien._ Entregar su alma y puños por aquel ser tallado cual Adonis era lo correcto, sin importar las malditas consecuencias que arrastrase.

— ¡Eh, Alfred!—exclamó Gilbert, sacando de golpe al contrario de sus cavilaciones silenciosas. Su magullado rostro había perdido aquella expresión de relativo relajo, siendo esta misma reemplazada por una creciente irritación que oscurecía sus ojos escarlata. Cualquier persona ajena a la situación habría de asociar aquella mirada iracunda a la de una bestia demoníaca, un monstruo feroz listo para lanzarse contra la garganta desnuda de aquella alma desgraciada que tuviese la osadía de interrumpirle su siesta milenaria—. Deja de mirar hacia la nada como el resto de retrasados de mierda y presta atención a lo que te digo, maldito hijo de puta.

—Uh, lo lamento—susurró Alfred, sintiendo el rostro arder bajo la abrasadora llama de la vergüenza. Su corazón se había contraído ante las crueles palabras del mayor, aunque no poseía relevancia alguna el exteriorizar aquella profunda punzada de dolor. ¿Por qué debía ser tan ingenuo? Era evidente el que la situación entre él y el chico de cabellera plateada no había cambiado siquiera un mísero ápice, sin importar aquel beso sucio que se habían dado en aquella disco de mala muerte. Su mente retorcía los hechos acontecidos a gusto propio, ignorando la realidad lamentable a la que estaba expuesto; ¿Qué demonios importaba, a fin de cuentas? Por más que meditase una y otra vez la misma mierda, continuaría ilusionándose ante el más mínimo gesto amable de aquel ser de bellos ojos y sonrisa afilada—. ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?

—Te decía que debemos ir al bar donde trabaja el _noviecito_ del idiota de Antonio, con tal de hablar un poco con este—repitió, rodando los ojos ante la expresión ridícula del menor. Sus ojos carmesíes estaban inundados de una emoción extraña, semejante a la calma que precede a la tempestad. A pesar de lo anterior, aquella sonrisa siniestra que descansaba en sus labios había de ser lo más destacable, siendo remarcada por las distintas heridas de su rostro—. Un par de amenazas bien pensadas, nada tan complicado para un puto imbécil como tú.

— ¿Y qué mierda pinto yo en todo esto?

—Sólo te necesito como acompañante, esto dado a que eres más un simple estorbo gran parte del tiempo—soltó, encogiéndose de hombros con bastante ligereza. Las comisuras de los delgados labios de Alfred temblaron ante tales palabras, mientras que sus ojos ardían como el infierno ante las lágrimas que buscaban escapar de estos mismos. _Era una mera escoria débil, demasiado sensible ante lo que decían las personas que le rodeaban_ —. Dicen que los grupos imponen mayor respeto que los individuos por separado, por lo que he de decantarme por esa creencia antes de lamentar un posible resultado de mierda.

Alfred asintió ante esto, manteniendo el silencio del ambiente mientras parpadeaba con tal de eliminar todo rastro de dolor presente en sus celestes ojos. Su boca se torció hacia arriba de manera forzosa, formando una sonrisa de lo más lamentable y hueca nunca antes vista, Era sabido que mostrar sufrimiento ante Gilbert no era una opción mínimamente viable, dado que corría el latente riesgo de convertirse en la próxima víctima de aquel oscuro ser de bellas facciones _. Además, detestaba la idea de ser rechazado y botado como maldita basura._

Ser el juguete personal de alguien que había robado su corazón no estaba tan mal, a fin de cuentas; un par de palmaditas en la cabeza le bastaba como el perro sarnoso que era.

Ambos jóvenes se abstuvieron de extender aquella plática más de lo ya hecho, saliendo del cuarto en completo silencio tras que el mayor se colocase su chaqueta de cuero favorita y guardase una cajetilla de cigarros en uno de los bolsillos de esta misma. Las torcidas sombras del pasillo les dieron la bienvenida con su tacto helado y mirada siniestra, aunque esta vez ninguno de los dos parecía temer la tan odiada presencia de sus demonios personales; ¿Cuál era la razón para que la mera compañía de otra alma lograse tal hazaña? No era un hecho fácil de comprender para la mayor parte de las personas, y el rubio no era una excepción de esto. Su cabeza era un torbellino caótico, una tormenta eléctrica de ideas y conclusiones que intentaba conectar de forma torpe mientras mantenía sus celestes ojos clavados en la espalda ancha de su compañero de travesía. ¿Mera distracción, quizás? Era bastante fácil el vaciar la mente, alejar de manera temporal aquella maraña de pensamientos tóxicos y recuerdos deprimentes, pero siempre han de salir a flote nuevamente. ¿Qué era con exactitud la compañía, de todas formas? Podía verse a sí mismo rodeado por una multitud variada, y sentirse en la soledad más absoluta de todas formas; podía encontrarse en un cuarto vacía y sin contacto físico, pero con un par de miserables mensajes de texto anhelados sentir el calor de un abrazo rodear su delgaducho cuerpo.

Observó a Gilbert abrir aquella reja de brillante acero que bloqueaba el acceso a las escaleras de aquel nivel, para luego recibir indicaciones de este mismo para que le siguiese con cuidado de no hacer ruido al bajar los peldaños. ¿Siquiera le era posible definir la compañía? Parecía depender meramente de las circunstancias y el contexto, variando de caso en caso con uno que otro elemento en común. _Relativo, todo se veía tan relativo ante su joven mirada cristalina; falta de experiencia y conocimientos, ignorancia en estado puro ante cientos de conceptos que la realidad poseía y su persona desconocía, lo que ha de derivar en errores estúpidos y cicatrices permanentes._

Un as de luz estelar iluminó la cabellera plateada del mayor por unos segundos al llegar al final de las escaleras de concreto, acallando aquellos ruidosos pensamientos del joven suicida para llenarle con una apacible tranquilidad. Gilbert Beilschmidt, a pesar de los errores que podía poseer como ser humano mortal, era compañía; las definiciones ya establecidas podían irse al maldito infierno.

La pareja de chicos no tardó ni siquiera cinco minutos en llegar a aquella ventana de barrotes débiles, los cuales retiraron con cuidado de no romper el silencio de los blancos pasillos, para luego escapar por aquel agujero hacia las oscuras entrañas de la noche fría. La brisa nocturna les acariciaba el rostro con recelo mientras bajaban del robusto árbol que solían utilizar como vía de escape, saltando a la mullida hierva antes de comenzar a caminar con pasos fugaces hacia el coche que se hallaba oculto no muy lejos de allí. Tendrían unas cinco horas para llevar a cabo su cometido, pero aquel lapso extenso no significaba que pudiesen darse el lujo de relajarse: un solo mísero error podría destrozar el plan por completo, llegando incluso al punto de costarle la vida a uno de sus dos integrantes. _Aquello había dejado de ser un mero juego de niños hace ya un buen tiempo._

Alfred cumplió el aburrido papel de copiloto a lo largo del trayecto hacia el bar mencionado por Gilbert, lanzando de vez en cuando una que otra mirada furtiva a su compañero. Contadas eran las miserables oportunidades que poseía para contemplar la bella faz de aquel imbécil sin temer a que se percatase de ello, por lo que solía disfrutar de aquellos pequeños momentos al máximo. ¿Por qué aquel idiota era tan _jodidamente_ atractivo? Desde pequeño había declarado a los cuatro vientos el que le atraían las chicas, soltando exclamaciones de asco cada vez que alguien le insinuaba la idea de ser homosexual. Podría tratarse de un mero desorden hormonal por parte de su cuerpo, o quizás uno que otro pequeño brote de locura causado por el encierro en aquel maldito manicomio; aquello era culpa de sus padres por abandonarle en un pozo de blancas paredes y agonía silenciosa, ahogándole con la desesperación de los gritos ajenos. Él nunca se habría transformado en aquello si ellos hubiesen optado por no forzarle a quedarse en aquel lugar. _Sólo era una víctima más, una avecilla a la cual le habían arrancado sus alas de cuajo con tal de verle agonizar entre berridos bestiales._

Un repentino movimientote la mano de su compañero logró disolver el hilo de sus cavilaciones en un dos por tres y traerle de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que desviase su celeste mirada hacia la ventana del carro. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un vistoso tono rojizo por la vergüenza al pensar que había sido descubierto _in fraganti,_ por lo que buscaba algo de tranquilidad en el nocturno paisaje que se divisaba a través del cristal. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo visualizar a Gilbert rebuscar en los viejos compartimientos del coche, maldiciendo entre dientes al no hallar lo deseado. El menor dudó entre preguntar si necesitaba que le ayudase a registrar aquella pila de envoltorios de comida chatarra y papeles o mantener la maldita boca cerrada pero, antes de que siquiera lograse encontrar las palabras correctas con las cuales formar una mísera frase, vio crecer en el rostro del contrario una amplia sonrisa que dejaba a la vista por completo su blanca dentadura: había hallado _aquello_. Sujetaba una pequeña bolsa transparente, la cual no era más grande que la palma de su mano; contenía en su interior un polvo extraño, una sustancia semejante a simple harina de trigo. _¿A caso era…?_

—Deja de observarme como un jodido crío asustado, sólo es mera cocaína—escupió Gilbert, manteniendo su mirada fija en la carretera que corría frente a ellos. Su tono de voz había adquirido similitud con la de una madre que regaña a su hijo, sólo que sin aquel afecto que esta ha de tener por su pequeño retoño. El rubio se hundió en el raído asiento, deseando por millonésima vez a lo largo de su existencia que el jodido universo se apiadase de su alma y permitiese que la oscura tierra le engullese cual dulce postre. ¿Cómo podía aún comportarse como un maldito niñato tras haber ya colaborado en la venta de drogas—. Tómalo como un pequeño regalo por tu obediencia y toda esa mierda de lealtad; prepara unas tres líneas para mí y un par para ti, esto mejorará el rendimiento que tengamos en el trabajo que ha de realizarse.

Alfred sólo pudo asentir en completo silencio, sintiendo sus manos y piernas temblar al coger aquella dichosa bolsa de inocente apariencia que el mayor le ofrecía. Silenció la chillona voz de la razón dentro de su cabeza, buscando algún trozo de plástico o cartón sobre el cual colocar la dichosa sustancia y dividirla según las proporciones especificadas. Sacó una especie de carpeta del compartimiento que estaba frente a él, además de tomar una tarjeta de crédito que encontró a sus pies en el sucio suelo alfombrado de la cabina. Preparó las blancas líneas de manera torpe, sintiendo su pequeño corazón golpetear contra sus costillas sumido en el más absoluto terror. No podía continuar siendo un simple niño; aquel hermoso ser de ojos rojizos jamás podría aceptarle si continuaba con aquella mierda.

Al terminar, procedió a buscar un billete en los bolsillos de sus jeans, ofreciéndoselo a Gilbert para que este inhalase la cocaína sin mayores dificultades.

Se vio a sí mismo sujetando el gastado volante del automóvil mientras su compañero se inclinaba a esnifar aquella mierda, para luego tomar el billete cuando su turno llegó.

 _No había vuelta atrás._


End file.
